Selling myself to a vampire
by MaryAlva
Summary: I sold myslef to a vampire. My life would never be the same after that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

When I was nineteen years old I made the biggest choice of my life... to sell myself to a vampire. I guess my family's financial situation played a role into it, the money after all would go to them and helping them out. At the time my family was going through tough times. They didn't have much money. Some days food was scares and we went hungry. My parents weren't living but surviving. Their lives slowly being taken away and spent by hours and hours of work. Life was not enjoyable but tedious. They woke up with a frown on there faces knowing that they had to work in those dark noise factories and would come home with red hands and aching backs.

I love my parents with all my heart and seeing them happy was all I wanted after all they had done for me. In our world, where the vampires are the ones with power, my parents had fought hard to pay for my freedom as well as my brothers. They had placed me in the safest schools and encouraged me to work to become an educated individual. I grew up with self worth and a mind full of hope and dreams. But one day it finally hit me. I had been dealt a hand of bad cards. Perhaps it was not being able to pay for Alema, the nations top human university for the gifted, many who attended often lead happy successful lives even in this new world of ours. Perhaps it was being denied the ability to work.. all humans must be granted work authorization for the new government, its a way to keep track of us. This hurt me especially since it meant I could not help my family. Or perhaps it was the realization I was stuck and had been for a long time. My life was going no where fast and this made me mad. My mother had always been religious and believed in a higher power or entity. I had for some time to... but my faith weakened. I couldn't understand why I, a good person, was recieveing so much bad luck.

My choice came on a snowy day. I was tired of seeing my parents work. I was tired of seeing my brothers hungry. Mostly I was tired of feeling helpless. After fighting so hard for a better life, after studying and hoping and praying and searching it became clear. I walked to the newspaper early in the morning before my parent or brothers had even woken and asked to place an ad in the newspaper. I paid with the little money I had earned by babysitting the neighbors children and it was done.

" Strong 19 yr. old looking to be sold to highest buyer. Female. Healthy and a good worker. Contract required. Call 666-7382-838. Highest amount called in will be the winner. Opened for a 4 hour period after appearance of this post. "

Walking home I cried and cried. I usually pushed back the tears and hated when I cried because due to self pity. But this time around I didn't care. I need to release the pain. I got home and sat down. No one was home. My parents were working and my brothers at school. We lived in a small house. That day I sat in the living room and breathed. The ad would go out tomorrow.

I went to mine and my brothers room. I packed some clothes and personal items and hide the bag. Quickly took a shower and dressed. In the bathroom I looked myself over. I had never been a great beauty. Normal I would say. Two almond shaped brown eyes. One nose, which my mother described as small. One set of full pink lips. Round cheeks and and oval face. I straightened my brown hair and put on a bit of chapstick. That evening I hadn't spoken much to my family I couldn't without wanting to cry, the hurt already setting in. I knew my parents would be so disappointed. I hugged them all tightly as we said our goodnight knowing tomorrow around this same time I would belong to someone else and no longer be their Shani.

The next morning was the day the ad appeared in the newspaper. Around the time my family left the phone calls started pouring in. It was so odd to hear an amount being placed on my worth. The callers were slaves doing their masters bidding... I could tell because their voices were so quiet and pitiful. The fear set in. Who would this vampire be? Female or male. What of their personality, would I be treated kindly or with cruelty? At the end of it all about sixty people had called in. And the highest came from a caller offering $70,000. When I looked over the offer I was a bit surprised... the others were much lower compared to this one. I looked over the phone number, dialled, and delivered the news. It was all done quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day, was the day I would leave to my new home and owner. I hugged and kissed my parents and brothers tightly. I told them I loved them so much and to have a good day. They were taken back but didn't suspect anything. It took all I had in me not cry as each left. My little brother was the last to leave.

"Shani, look its snowing. I hope it stops by recess. Its too cold."

"Me too bud. " I smiled and waved him off as he ran out with a grin on his face.

When I closed the door I started to cry a bit. "Need to get my bags..." I mumbled.

Everything was ready. I was packed and dressed. I sat in the living room waiting. The knock finally came at around 10 o'clock. I stood and slowly walked to the door shaking. As I opened the door to see a small boy holding a brief case. He held it out toward me. I took it and opened it to see the money inside. I walked back and placed it on the kitchen table along with the note I had written.

Walking out, I took one final look at my home. I never wanted to forget. Opening the door I took a moment and remembered all the good times as well as the bad. I made sure to lock the door as I walked out. The boy gestured to follow him and as I did I saw the vehicle that would take me to my new home. The car ride was quiet, I was never one to make conversation and neither was the boy it seemed.

We got there quick enough. The house turned out to be an estate. As I got out the car with my bags my eyes widened. It was huge white house with ivy growing all around it and huge umbrella trees shielding much of the land and house. The area was closed off by rusty metal gates. I boy opened them with a large key and motioned for me. I quickly ran toward him and waited as he closed the gates. Walking up the hill to the house I noticed a man walking about the garden. He was shielded by the surrounding trees and I would get to see only glances of him.

"He is waiting for you in his chambers. At the top of the stairs, last door to the left." The boy informed me as we entered the mansion.

He walked away and left me to my own devices. I placed my bags down and stood there silently. I felt a little afraid. The place was dark and empty. It was a huge space meant to be filled but it echoed emptiness. I gathered my couraged and walked up the staircase. Last door to the left said the boy. Walking down the hall I looked at the paintings... of young women. I reached the door which was open. I slowly walked in.

"Hello." The room was big. It seemed more like an apartment. It was lit by the fireplace, casting the room in shadows.

"You're here"

I jumper at the words. Gasping as my eyes landed on a large chair, where he must have been sitting. I walked toward him determined to appear unafraid. I saw him then. Young and handsome. Those words describe his appearance best.

"Hello" I spoke.

"Well, hello." he stood with incredible speed which threw me off. "Let me take a look at you." he whispered. His blue eyes looking down at me.

I swallowed my nerves as he inspected me. He circled around and muttered nothings to himself.

"You'll do." he finally spoke sitting back down. "Sit." he ordered pointing.

I looked behind me and saw the chair he had pointed to. I sat down. And looked to him. His blonde hair and blue eyes, his pale skin and masculine facial structure made him so perfect. His body was, I noticed as he circled me, well toned and towered over me. He made me feel small and fragile as well as flawed. I was plain and simple.

"Are you afriad of me?" he asked I held my hands together.

"No sir" I answered in a steady voice. My ponytail swayed as I answered. I looked down at the pale long brown dress I had worn and muddy shoes I had one. He was dressed so elegantly with a nice dress shirt and dark black jeans.

"What are you good for?" he asked me.

"Well I can clean. I am well educated, and versed in business matters. I can attends to a garden... I see you have one."

"I have servants who attend to all you just pointed out. What is your name child?" he asked.

"Shani. Sir." "Very good." We sat in silence for a moment. Until he asked...

"Do you find me handsome?" His voice was so deep and strong it sent shivers down my back.

" You are what many would consider handsome sir "

"I asked if you consider me handsome not of others." he said looking me in the eyes.

"well, I do." I whispered.

He pointed to a table beside me. "Good then, there is your contract."

I looked at the paper sitting next to me. Carefully grabbing it I began to read it.

"You'll find a pen there as well. I want to inform you that on top of the $70000 I paid for you, that you will also be receiving a salary for you to use as you wish."

I hesitated for a quiet a while. My hands were shaking. Was I really about to sign my life over to this vampire... he seemed nice enough.

" You can easily leave. Return my money and forget this." he interrupted. I cringed at the thought.

I couldn't turn back now. I took the pen without thinking and signed the contract. _I, Shani Rose, affirm Avery Frances as my owner._ I inhaled and placed the contract back on the table. It was all it took to settle my fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hadn't expected it to go so well my first day. After signing the contract I was whisked away by the young boy servant and shown to my new room which was on the top floor a few feet away from Avery's room. That had caused an uncomfortable sensation to rise in me... However, I pushed the feeling back and contined.

Unpacking my belongings had then only caused me to miss my family. I wondered how they are taking the news of my absense, did they miss me as much as I missed them? Sighing, I walked over to one of the three large windows which made up part of the far left wall of the room. Looking down, my eyes traced row after row after row of roses. A rose garden... how odd. It was so huge the garden almost appeared to be a maze where one could get lost. Sadly the roses where now dying, since winter was making its appearance very early in the year.

I squinted my eyes as I made out a figure walking down one of the rows. It was the same man I had seen earlier. I couldn't make out his face, but I could see now that a little girl in a pink dress also walked about with him. They held eachothers hands. I couldn't make out her face either but could see she had blonde hair like the man. They kept on walking up until they seemed to disappear into oblivion.

I turned from the window. This place seemed so strange and dark. I went and sat on the bed. My room was small compared to Avery's, but it had a comfy vibe slash simplistic vibe to it which suited my personality. It has no furnishing other the a small twin bed and desk off to the side, an armour, and a big rug in the middle of it all.

While sitting there, taking in my new surroundings a knock at my door startled me and at once at was on my feet. I walker over and opened the door to see the small boy.

" Avery wants you to prepare. Your dress is is in the armour." he? spoke.

"Prepare for what?" I asked confused.

"For the party he is gonna show you off."

"Wait what party?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for your questions, asked Avery yourself."

I watched as the boy walked off to do his work. I quickly turned and walked to the armour, opening it I was greeted with the sight of a long red dress. It was beautiful and looked as though it would fit my body. I grabbed it and took it out with care.

"A party..." I whipsered.

"It will be enjoyable I assure you." I quickly turned to see Avery standing behind me with his hands behind him.

"Oh... " I said looking down at my feet awkwardly.

"You don't have to worry about making conversation if that's what's got you nervous. Just speak when spoken to."

"Um okay." I answered. I pushed away my bangs from my eyes as I watched Avery walked toward me. He took the dress from my hands and held it up against me.

"It will look lovely on you, you'll be the center of attention for many."

My eyes widened at his compliment. Me lovely, I think not. He was the lovely one with his blues eyes and blonde hair and sweet smile and strong voice. I blushed at my thoughts. "I hope not. I've never been comfortable as the center of attention."

"You will get use to it. Certainly if you are to be my wife." He smirked.

I gasped. "Wait what your wife! Your joking right." I practically screamed.

"I am 100 percent serious Shani. For tonight though you are just my girlfriend. As you humans say." Avery spoke smiling. He placed the dress on the bed and and walked to the door.

"See you later tonight darling."

I stood there shocked. He intended to make me his wife? A plain Jane like me with someone who appeared to look like a greek God. And here I thought I would be a simple maid...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The dress fit me a bit tight up on my chest. My boobs were practically popping out which I did not approve of in any way. I frowned looking in the mirror trying to pull up the heart shaped top of the dress, but it was no use. The dress hugged my shape and drooped out behind my feet. I had tried to do my hair but I settled for my natural wave. I did a little bit of makeup not really confident in going all out since I have little to no experience with applying it.

"I think you clean up quite nicely. "

I looked over at the boy sitting on my bed. He had come in a few minutes ago to keep me company, although I had never requested it.

''Thank you."

"I'm James by the way." He spoke while I looked him over.

He had to be about ten years old. I could tell from his childish face. He had brown curly hair and honey brown eyes. When he smiled his dimples showed and the freckels on his nose gave him a silly look. Even though his appearance was that of a child, he carried himself as an adult, which I found very intriguing.

"I'm Shani."

"You better not mess up tonight." He warned.

Frowning at his warning I asked, "what exactly is expected of me?"

" well you have to impress while hardly doing anything. Humans aren't suppose to be lavish. More like quiet and obident all that stuff. Yet he wants you to be the talk of the night. Its very much Avery and if you disappoint his wrath compares to none."

"But he seemed kind enough," I reasoned.

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

I remained silent, refusing to believe Avery could be anything other than what I had witnessed while here which was pure kindness.

"How did you get to be here?" I asked wanting to change the topic.

"Isabella just brought me here one day." He answered.

I had an inkling to ask what he meant by just brought me here, but I wanted to know more of this Isabella. "Who is that?"

"She is Avery's sister. You probably haven't seen her. They keep to themselves."

"The little girl with the blonde hair." I mumbled mostly to myself.

"Yep that's the one."

"And whose the man with her?" I turned from the mirror to face James.

"Aw, his Avery's brother." He answered as though it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh. Will they be at the party tonight?" James shrugged.

"I don't know. Been too busy to talk to Isabella today. And Donovan is unpredictable. I would stay away from him if I were you."

"Why." I asked frowning yet again.

"You ask to many questions ." James hissed. He jumped off the bed and walked off toward the door. "Imma take a nap been a long day for me see ya later, S."

I watched dumbfounded as he vanished. Well, sorry. I thought. I went back to looking in the mirror. I was nervous. I was gonna attend a party of vampire! At least I would have Avery to cling to as a life line. I smiled. I had never worn such a pretty dress, actually I had never had the money to wear anything remotely nice.

"Shani!" I turned around hearing Avery's voice singing my name. He popped in the room suddenly and instantly froze. I gulped hoping I looked nice enough. "Wow... look at you. Beautiful."

I felt myself blush at his words. No one had ever described me as beautiful. I almost refused to believe him. "Thanks." I mumbled.

As he stood there still admiring me, I realized how nice he looked. He wore a tuxedo. And damn did he look good.

"Um... you look very handsome." I said meakly.

"Thank you love." He said smiling this genuine smile which made me shiver. He walked over and brushed his fingers against my neck. I forced myself to stay still. As he walked behind. I almost jumped when I felt his breath against my ear.

"There is something I like about you." He whispered.

I stood there unable to process his words. Luckily he was waiting for no response because next thing I knew he was placing a necklace around my neck.

"Take a look." He said turning me around.

I saw my reflection in the mirror and could recognize the girl who appeared there. She looked so sophisticated and elegant, almost as though she had the right to belong with the man standing behind her.

"Its beautiful." I said looking at the diamond necklace on my neck.

Avery smiled, "I'm pleased you like it. I want to please you."

I smiled at his saying. We hardly knew eachother how could he be saying these things to a strange. "I don't understand. " I said, turning to face him.

"I expected you to be confused. Shani the truth is we dont have much time and my couting you will have to go by quicker than you might be used to. But you yourself admitted to being attracted to me so it should be all that difficult."

He walked to the mirror and adjusted his tie, as well as fixing a stray hair.

"Okay lets head down shall we." He spoke turning and holding out his hand.

I took it instantly. I didn't ask him any of the questions on my mind like why he was courting me or why we didn't have time, James had said I asked to many question already... I didnt want to displease Avery as well.

(Don't forget to review :D)

I hadn't expected many people to show up but it turned out to be like a ball of some sort. Everyone was dressed fancy, the me with their suits and women with their expensive dresses. The room was literally packed with more than two hundred individuals. I felt extremely off base.

All these people or vampire should I say were so beautiful I felt extremely insecure. But then again I did see some humans here and there who seemed to feel the same as I did. I would smile at them and some would return that smile before looking down at the floor. Avery had already introduced me to many of his friends.I had stayed quiet for the most part listening as they spoke about me while I was still there.

"Oh she's lovely Avery" they would say.

And, "Oh, you have trained her so well."

That one I remember cringing at. I had managed to keep myself calm until they began feeding. I guess at a human party they drink beer or whatever... well at vampire parties they drink blood from the source. I had tried to keep my eyes away but it was too much and worst part was losing Avery.

I didn't notice when we separated. But once I was alone I felt eyes on me and I felt threatened. I decided to walk outside and get some air. It was cold but I didnt mind.

"Your suppose to be inside."

I gasped, startled. I turned so see who had spoke but no one was there.

"Down here..." I lowered my eyes to see a small child. A little girl with blonde hair. I opened my mouth to ask her if she was Isabella, however she spoke before I could.

"Your suppose to be inside,"

"I came outside to get some fresh air." I responded.

"So your the one he is going to make his wife." She spoke.

"I, I don't know exactly what he means to do with me."

" whatever he wishes you are his slave... even if he weds you. You'll always just be his slave. We all are."

With that she walked off into the house. I stood there quietly thinking over her words.

"Ahh look what I have found." I shrieked as two arms wrapped around my waist.

I looked back to see a strange vampire behind me. He was handsome... but his fangs told me he was up to no good and his eyes held a dark intention in them.

"Let go of me!" I demanded forcefully.

He threw his head back and began laughing. Without warning he began pulling me away from the house toward the protection of the dark. I yelled and struggled but he placed a hand around my mouth and tugged me away. I started to feel a sick feeling in my stomach once the realization hit. I couldnt get away from a vampire... I was at his mercy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mister if you don't release me right now then your gonna be in so much trouble!" I yelled.

At this point the vampire had dragged me out all the way to the rose garden. I was kicking and trying to punch but it was getting me nowhere away from the vamp.

Finally he threw me out of his arms and onto the ground. I looked up at him and shivered. He walked up closer to me with a glint in his red eyes. I braced myslef preparing for the pain I knew I would soon be feeling. I closed my eyes once I felt his hands wrap around my neck.

Suddenly I felt them leave my neck... I still refused to open my eyes because of the fear running through my blood.

"Get up." That voice startled me... it wasn't the voice of my attacker... I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at my savior.

"Avery!" I sighed.

I quickly got up from the ground relieved to see Avery. I ran to him hugging him tightly.

"Avery you saved me! I was so afraid." I cried out to him. I felt his hands push me away and I felt hurt as I back away from him. I looked up to see him frowning.

"Go inside. " he said turning away from me. I watched as he walked away.

In the dark of the night he quickly disappeared leaving me feeling confused and stupid. I felt like crying which was so dumb of me. Who was I to demand his affection. I slowly forced my legs to carry me toward the house. I made it inside, greeted by dancing people and loud music. I was in a daze, still thinking over what had just happened.

Just when I felt as though I would tear up some strong hands spun me around.

"Shani! Where have you been... wait why do you look like your about to cry?" I froze staring at a smiling Avery... hadn't he just pushed me from him and angrily instructed me to return his the confines of the house.

"I was worried you were mad at me..." I answered.

He chuckled, "why would I ever be angry at you love. Now come on its time for the announcement. "

He quickly ushered me toward the stairs and together we stood looking down at the partygoers.

"Excuse me. If I my have everyones attention for one moment please." He spoke.

All eyes suddenly turned to us, and I felt myself take in a shaky breathe.

"Tonight is a very important night for myself. As all of you may know I have been playing with the idea of running for office and have finally decided to make it official. As of this night I am running for president. "

There was a loud cheer as I grabbed the handle bar to keep myself from stumbling. President! Avery was running for president! I couldn't believe it I needed to lay down. Ever since I can remember there had been a vampire president... or more like a dictator to rule all us humans and vampires. And Avery wanted to be the next one.

"But that is not all. I invited you all tonight to share with you a very important moment to me..." He paused and the room fell silent.

I was so surprised by his first confession that I didn't notice him move from my behind to me side and kneel down. It was only when he took my hand when I realized it.

"Shani Rose, would you do me the please of being my wife, my companion, and partner in life. Will you marry me?"

In that moment, looking down at him, I don't think anything else existed but his blue eyes. I had no doubt in my heart I loved this man. In my mind it sounded crazy... I had just meet him! But love at first sight is real, it had to be because what else could explain this.

I slowly breathed in before saying the one word that would lead set me on a new path... "Yes."

It almost seemed as though a ghost had answered ... no human would have heard the answer but these were vampires. Soon I was wrapped around Avery's arms and I could hear so many people clapping and clapping.

And it was all so wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By the time the party ended I was on cloud nine. I was going to be married to a handsome, kind, vampire. Two days ago I would have laughed if someone had told me that was to be my future. After all I blame much of my family's harsh situation on vampires. And they had pretty much enslaved the human race, but Avery was so different and kind.

I couldn't hate him or hold bitterness toward him just because he was a vampire. I sat in my room thinking over his marriage proposal. Then it hit me, he was also making a bid for the office! I was going to be married to a politician. I didn't know much about how the government worked. Since vampires had taken over much of the laws had been enforced and the government was really in the power of a few people. Much were afraid of these powerful vampires and no one dared go against them. If you did you would soon disappear.

Other than putting fear into people and vampires alike I wasnt even sure what the president did. I guess the 'president' was in charge of assigning vampire lords. Vampire lords are assigned to all fifty states, thet are in charge of overlooking all matters in that state and keeping everyone caged in you could say. Thinking it over, the job of president sounded awful. Why would Avery want everyone afraid of him and why would he want to rule over enslaved people? It didn't fit his character.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at the necklace around my neck. I had already taken off all my makeup and was in my pj's but I hadn't removed the necklace. It was so beautiful. I finally decided to remove it. It would be silly to sleep with it wouldn't it. I sighed as I placed it down on the table... Avery hadn't come in to say goodnight. I had thought my fiancee would at least say goodnight.

I turned to the door. Well, his room was just down the hall. I walked to the door and quietly opened it. Gathering enough courage I took a step out and walked to Avery's room. Like last time his door was open and I allowed myself inside, I called his name and looked around but he wasn't there.

Frowning I left the empty room and ventured downstairs. The house was now empty. And candles were all that lit my pathway. I occasionally whispers Avery's name but no answer ever came.

I suddenly hear a faint noise resembling moaning. I turn to my right and see a door. There is light coming from its creaks. And I hear a faint noise. I glare at the doer willing my hand to reach the door knob.

"What are you doing?" I gasp as a hand grasps my wrists and pulls it away from the door knob.

I instantly look up. "Avery..." I whisper meeting his gaze. He frowns and stares deeply into my eyes. He seems mad again.

"I've been looking for you..." I say.

He studies me for quite a bit. I notice a difference in him, a hardness that I saw once before when he saved me from that vampire.

"Avery. Is everything okay?" I ask concerned. I feel his grip on my wrist tighten.

"I'm not Avery. Has he failed to tell his soon to be bride that he is a twin?" He lets my wrist drop and so does my jaw.

"Twins..." He glares down at me. "I would advice you to head to your room now."

I'm still to shocked to respond to his words. But then I suddenly remember what he had done. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me tonight, earlier tonight."

He crosses his arms, "your welcome."

I was about to introduce myself when I hear the moaning again. I turn to face the door.

"His with a woman isnt he." I whisper.

"Hm."

I bowed my head ashamed.

Avery hadn't come to see me because he was already occupied with another. I felt so foolish in that moment... how could I ever had thought or hoped...

" You are naive ... he is a vampire. What did you expect."

I feel a burning sensation in my throat. I quickly clench my fists and turn to face the vampire behind me. "Why are you here!"

"I live here foolish girl." He answers stepping forward.

I stand my ground, but my mind is too occupied to think of a responce. Here I have Avery's twin and behind me down in what I assume is the basement of this dark lonely mansion is my future husband... I slowly start to move away from the door and from him. I need to lay down because I realize I havent eaten today and my head is a bit dizzy from all these events. I start to stumble, and then my feet leave the floor. I wait, expecting to hit the floor but I never do. Instead am in his arms.

" I hope you don't make a habit of this." I look up into his blue eyes... and realize something. His eyes are darker. Just like he is.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Of me rescuing you." He answers as he carries me upstairs.

"I promise not to. " I say. He just nods before placing me on my bed. He looks down at me once more with those dark eyes before turning.

"Wait!" I say. He halts in his tracts.

"What's your name."

He turns his head, "Donovan"

And then his gone. I relax into my bed and let sleep take me away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Shani, please open the door." Avery had been knocking on the door for about 10 minutes now and I had refused to open the door. I was angry and was not about to concede and do as he wished. He was nothing bad a no good cheater.

"Shani, please. Mrs. Parson the designer of the wedding dress is here." I suddenly felt furious.

"I'm not marrying you! I didn't know what I was getting myself into!" I cried out. Suddenly the knocking on the door stopped. There was a moment of silence. I sighed... finally some peace I thought.

Of course that was before the bedroom door came smashing down. I yelled as the door hit the ground with a loud bang causing the floor to tremble. Avery came walking through, seeming fairly calm.

"Shani, look what you made me do darling." My eyes widened as he reached for me.

"Avery!" I yelped. He roughly seized my hips and threw me over his shoulders. I cried out in fear.

"Avery put me done!" I protested.

He walked out of the room and contined to his. He slammed his bedroom door behind him and roughly threw me on his bed.

"Okay, love. Let's talk." I looked up at Avery. I had forgotten how tall and strong he was. And here I was locked in his room with him all alone. I gulped.

"I, I don't ... wanna... marry you." I spoke.

Avery simply frowned. "Why?" He quickly asked. I looked down at my hands.

"Last night, you were with another women." I refused to look up so I couldn't see Avery's reaction to my words but I heard him sigh. I felt the bed sink down and realized Avery had sat down.

"Darling, I am a vampire you cant expect me not to feed." I hardly thought that was an excuse. Couldn't he feed off some guy.

"I promise you that that was all that occurred last night. Sometimes when vampire feed from a human they become aroused there is nothing a can do about that." I remained silent.

"You don't believe me." He said. "I don't know what to believe." I whispered.

"I can show you then." He said turning to me suddenly, his fangs making their way toward me.

"Ahh! No, no,no Avery!" I shrieked. He quickly climbed over me his larger body overshadowing mine. I felt extremely uncomfortable and very self aware of the fact a gorgeous man was on top of me. Ready to show me the arousal humans experience during feeding! All I could think of was oh my gosh!

"Shani, I really mean for this marriage to be successful. I'm committed to you. And if that means taking your blood before you are my wife I'll do that to prove to you that I was faithful."

Avery lowered his lips to my neck but before he could take a bite I screamed, "Avery! Stop!"

He halted his lips on top of my neck, "What is it?" He whispered. I heaved in shallow breaths.

"I believe you okay!"

He looked up at me, "you do."

"Yes! Now please got off me." He nodded and quickly helped me sit up.

" I'm sorry I forgot how fragile you are. I promise to be gentle on our wedding night."

I felt myself instently blush... "Umm.. yes, well thanks." I said tucking my bangs behind my ear.

"So you will be marrying me." He said with a radiant smile. I couldn't help my heart from melting. He was so handsome and sweet. And it was highly possible he was only feeding.

"You wont feed from another woman will you." Avery sighed. "Darling, its very awkward for me to feed from a male. Cant you trust me. I have done nothing to make you distrust me have I!"

"Well, I guess then." I muttered.

Avery stood and held his hand out to me. I took it as he helped me off the bed. I looked up at him, I barely reached just right under his neck.

"Next time lets talk about our problems, locking ourselves in our rooms solves nothing

." I nodded, feeling suddenly as though he were my parent and I were the child.

"Now. Go downstairs. Your measurement are going to be taken for the wedding dress."

"Oh, well okay." I turned to leave, "are you coming?"

"No, I have some issues to deal with." I nodded and left.

Walking down the stairs I saw the woman who would be designing my dress. Isabella was with her... and to my surprise Donovan was sitting on the couch his legs spread out.

"Hello princess, did you and Avery just have your first arguement?" He asked looking straight at me.

I frowned, "We were simply discussing some issues."

"Aw, yes." Isabella said walking up to me, "And what were those?"

I looked down at the little girl, who for her age acted as an adult. "Just private things."

She pouted, "Private things? Nothing stays private in this house for long. Anywho, do you wish to accompany Donovan and I out on our nightly walk, Shani?"

Donovan stood and placed his hand on top of Isabella, "Do join us. I would love to become more intimate with my future sister-in-law."

Donovan spoke kindly, but his eyes spoke of mischief. There was a very distinct change in Donovan's personality from last night. It confused me, yet intrigued me.

"Why not. There nothing much to do here anyway." I answered.

"Lovely." Isabella said, "I will come to you later tonight."

Both walked off together. It was obvious they made quite the odd pair.

"Child, " I looked up at an older lady. "I must hurry if the dress is to be ready in four weeks."

I gasped. "Four weeks! Why must it be done so quickly"

"Are you not the bride, your wedding is taking place in a months time. Mr. Avery said so himself."

My eyes widened at the information. I walked up to the lady and lefted my arms as she began taking my measurements. In four weeks time I would be married.

(sorry this chapter was kinda actionless but still review thanks)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That same night Isabella lead me outside. James was there as well and she left my side to be with him. I watch as slipped her hand into his and disappearing in the fog.

Suddenly, Donovan was there by my side, and with that awareness came nervousness. We quietly walked down the path of the rose garden as he studied me. I pretended to be unaware as I forced myself to stare straight ahead.

"Why did you come here? Out of all the places you could have gone to..." he finally spoke.

I smiled, "It was hardly my choice. I sold myself. I placed an ad in the newspaper promising my servitude to whomever bid the highest price, Avery just happened to be the highest."

"Why sell yourself?"

I sighed. I had put that behind me. Forced myself to forget my family, but here he was making me remember them. "Because my family was very poor. They needed the money. So are you and Avery close?"I quickly added to change the topic.

"Not at all, sweetheart. I'm more of a prisoner than brother to him."

I looked up at him confused, "What do you mean."

"Well," he began with a smirk, "He is my creator, so he has a power over me, as well as Isabella, which is absolute. He commands and we must obey. He says, stay here and we stay."

I frowned, "I thought you were natural born vampires"

"No..." he responded.

"Well, now I'm really interested! How was it that you were turned? And Avery how was he?"

"I was turned against my will. As was Isabella. And Avery... I never did ask him."

I hadn't noticed when I stopped walked. I'm sure Donovan was smirking over my shocked face.

"It's a long story. But enough about me, I wanted to use this time to get to know you." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Why are you marrying my evil brother, do you love him." He asked sarcastically.

I eyed Donovan, "Avery doesn't seem evil to me."

"That's what he wants you to believe. Trust me when I say there is purpose behind everyone of his actions." Donovan finished looking off into space.

"I, well, wow. Forgive me if I have a hard time believeing you."

Isabella came running with James in hand, "James tells me you sold yourself is that true."

"Um, yes." I answered.

"See." James said, "I wasn't lying. The human sold herself and she is marrying him out of her own free will."

"Oh, my darling how could I have ever doubted you." She said sweetly while wrappping her arms around the boys waist and tugging him away.

I looked to Donovan, "She doesn't act her age. Its odd."

"That's because she's an 89 years old woman trapped in the body of an eight year. When humans are turned into vampire they are frozen at that age for eternity. Unlike natural born vampire who are born, grow, then freeze when they are at their peak strength."

"Oh..." I didn't know what to say because at this point I was overwhelmed with the information I was receiving tonight.

"Now, now back to you." Donovan spoke, "You'll be a wife soon and most likely turned."

I reddened, "turned?"

"What did you expect,"

"I don't know"

"Your so innocent Shani" Donovan said turning his full attention on me. "It's Refreshing. I have to say I am very jealous."

"Jealous?" I asked nervously as Donovan closed in on me.

His finger trailing my chin. "Have you ever even kissed a boy, love" he asked ignoring my previous question. I blushed, felt my heart pounding, and knew my voice would be shaky if I spoke. More importantly, I did not want him to know that I had not. I was completely inexperienced.

"I would hate Avery to be your first kiss, your first husband, and your first, "

"Stop!" Interrupted, "Donovan this is highly inappropriate. I am marrying your brother whether I like it or not."

"Whether you like it or not?" He questioned.

I realized my stumble and quickly corrected myself, "whether you like it or not."

He smirked and contined walking. I followed.

"Can we be friends then?" He asked.

I was thrown by the question yet pleased. "Of course I would llike that very much."

"Me too." he smiled, "I would like that very much."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Having said goodnight to Donovan, Isabella, and James I headed back to my room. It was close to 5 am and I was beyond tired and ready to head to bed. However, I was surprised to see Avery there... in my bed.

"Shani." He spoke quietly.

I was a bit take back and remained near the door. "Avery what are you doing here."

"I thought I would spend some time with my future wife." He smiled, patting the bed beside him. "Come, come."

I managed to move and closed the door behind me. I walked to the bed and sat down.

"Where have you been?" He questioned. I looked over my shoulder's to him.

"I was with Donovan." I answered truthfully although I felt I should have lied.

I felt Avery pull me into his embrace until I was laying with him. "Donovan? Hm, I don't want you around him." He said, caressing my cheek.

"Why?" I asked, slowly being distracted by Avery's touch. "He's a bad influence and a liar."

"He said you keep him prisoner here." I quickly back fired.

The words came out before I knew they were coming and I felt worried. As though I had betrayed Donovan.

"I do." Avery confessed.

I frowned. Had Donovan been telling the truth all along then.

"I keep him here because he cannot control himself. He is wild. He's gotten better from the years when he would kill human after human, feeding without caution. I did it for his own good, but he resents me for it."

"Oh..." replied suddenly feeling relieved knowing Avery was good and not at all what Donovan had painted him to be.

"He never mentioned that."

"Well, I wish I could keep him from you. I dont want him corrupting your mind with negative thought about me, but I would never demand you to stay away from him. I will be gone from time to time and I know how lonely it can get here. Just promise me you will bring up any doubts you have of me which he creates."

I smiled. "Avery I trust you. You have been so kind to me from the moment I met you."

He held me tighter. "There's just something about you that has me wrapped around your finger." he combed my hair back staring into my eyes. I felt myself blushed and laughed off my shyness.

But as I made eye contact with him I suddenly felt my body heat up. I desperately need something and I was quickly becoming frustrated as I looked into those ocean blue eyes. I felt a soft brush of his lips at my neck and instantly melted into his arms.

I tugged him closer, running my hands through his blonde hair. Suddenly I was beneath him, my hands gripped above my head by him. I moaned as Avery rubbed his body against mine. I thrashed my head, feeling a burning sensation. I cried out needing relief of this feeling which had attacked me out of nowhere and quickly.

"What do you need, Shani?" Avery whispered into my ear. I felt him kiss my neck, slightly hitting but not breaking the skin. I moaned his name, and too lost was I to feel embarrassment.

"Tell me. I won't give it until you do."

His voice sounded so dark and there in the depths of my conscience there came a voice urging me to not give in. This wasn't me. I wasn't needy and I had certainly never felt an urge like this. And then I wondered about the woman he had been with that night and a possessive jealousy engulfed me. Why did she get to feel good and I did not.

"Or tell me to stop and I'll leave your bed for mine." Avery whispered still kissing and rubbing and touch me.

I could have him right now if I wanted him, and I did.

"Bite me." I finally said.

I thought I would stutter or fail to produce those two words but they came out clear and demanding. He didn't need to be told twice. Avery bit into my neck without hesitation. I instantly felt pain and tried to push him back.

I cried out, "Ow, Avery no. Please stop." I was confused why did it hurt was this not suppose to be arousing? Avery contined to drink my blood and I laid there tiredly.

Then something kicked in. I arched my back pressing my breasts into Avery's chest. I felt my blood rush and then explosion of pleasure after another.

Now a warm liquid began to trail down my throat and it was the most delicious thing I had ever had.

"Not too much darling." I heard Avery moan. Too quickly it was torn away and I gasped in deep breaths feeling full and complete. I thrashed around on the bed feeling energy vibrating through me yet I could hardly open my eyes or move my legs or arms up.

"Shh, its okay. Its okay."

I felt his arms circle me and I cried out, "Avery..."

"Go to sleep Shani." He replied. And then I felt at peace as darkness took over.

(hope u liked this chapter :) if i get 10 or more reviews I will post the next chapter tonight!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(I dedicate this chapter to GirlSwagg21 happy bday! and thanks for your reviews! And to everyone that reads and reviews too! Thanks.)

I woke up to James demands. "Get up!" I moaned feeling an aching pain at my neck. "Here throw this scarf on."

I tiredly opened my eyes and instantly remembered all that had occurred last night. I covered my face with my hands... how embarrassing!

"Hey come on, Avery has important company! They dropped by unexpectedly and he wants you there." I looked around confused. What time was it? And what company? James helped me out of bed and pushed into the bathroom.

"Get ready fast."

I quickly brushed my teeth then washed my face to clear off my sleepiness. And patted my face dry. When I finally looked at myself I was astonished to see that I looked a bit different. My skin was radiant and I had no blimishes or even a little bit of bags under my eyes. I looked really nice. And my hair was shiny. Odd.

Then I took a look at my neck and saw a big purple looking thing there. I gasped. It looked like a hickey but worse. Oh damn! I touched it lightly and winced. Where was that scarf? I walked out of the bathroom and James stood there impatiently.

"Here." he said holding the scarf. I blushed embarrassed and quickly put it on.

"Okay, out! Imma change my clothes. I assume there's no time for me to shower." "No theres not. I'll be waiting outside. "

(Review!)

I didn't know what was happening who was here or why. But as I walked down the stairs I felt nervous. I felt eyes on me as I walked down the stairs and didn't look there direction knowing I needed to focus on not falling down the stairs. But now I was facing them all. Avery's face was the first that came to view and I smiled. He wrapper his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Did you sleep well" he whispered. I nodded.

"This is Shani Rose, everyone." He spoke to his guests. I studied them. They were two men and a woman.

"Shani, this is Monica, Oliver," he said pointing to the man with black hair, "and this is Jeremy." Jeremy had honey brown hair that defied gravity. He combed it back lazily, sending me a grin.

"Hello." I said to all. "They are all supporting my campaign."

I nodded and smiled. So that's why it was so important I thought. For the remaining time I sat next to Avery as he spoke of issues and things I had no interest in. I had noticed Jeremy's eyes on me but had thought nothing of it.

That is until he keep glaring at me without halt. I felt uneasy and turned to Avery but he was too busy speaking with Oliver about how to defeat his competitor. I saw Jeremy smirk, as though he knew I was trying to seek Avery's help. I finally decided to excuse myself. Feeling heavily uncomfortable.

"Excuse, I'm going to use the restroom." I whispered quietly to Avery. He nodded patting my hand, but not glancing away from Oliver. Apparently, Oliver was quite the strategist. I finally walked away, and found the downstairs bathroom.

I sighed looking at myself in the mirror. As Avery's wife was I expected to do First Lady things? Or was that just when humans had power? I hoped I didn't have to give speeches or go to many dinner parties.

Suddenly I heard the door open and close behind me. I turned around quickly to be met with black eyes.

"Hello." Jeremy spoke. I felt instant fear and sickness. What was he doing!

"Who ddo you thing you are! I'm using the restroom." I said. He grinned, and closed the space between us.

"What's this?" He asked ignoring my protests. He held the scarf in his hand feeling the fabric. But then he pulled it away, exposing my neck. I whimpered in fear.

"Aw, look what we have here." He said lightly touching my bruise. I hit away his hand. Furious that he touched me and the bruise which was a symbol of mine and Avery's intimate moment.

"Get out before I yell." I warned. "Now, now you wouldn't want to do that. Do you know how important this campaign is for Avery, and it just so happens I am financing it all for him." I frowned, he was threatening me.

"What do you want!" "I just wanted to take a closer look at Avery's pretty little wife." "Well you have gotten ur look now leave!"

He sighed, "Without a taste first?" He said, placing his hand inside my inner thigh. My eyes widened at his words and actions.

I quickly reached for a vase behind me used to decorate the bathroom, intending to use it as a weapon instead. I smashed it against Jeremy's face. He hissed in pain and I saw that a shattered piece has entered his eye and he had tons of little cuts across his face. I ran out of the bathroom with urgency, making my way back to Avery. I knew he would understand, I knew he would defend me once I told him what Jeremy had tried to do. Avery saw me, and stood noticing my shaky composure.

"Shani what's wrong?" he asked with worried eyes. Then he looked behind me.

"Jeremy done with your cigerette?"

I glance behind me and was astonished to see Jeremy without a scratch! Had I just imagined everything that had occurred a moment ago? Did vampire really heal that quickly?

"Yes, I must apologize however. " he said chuckling. "Whatever for?" "I ran into your fiancee accidently and caused a vase to shatter. I think I quite scared the poor thing." He lied.

I turned to Avery prepared to tell him the truth. But he laughed and patted my shoulder, "It's okay sweetheart, Jeremy would never hurt you. He has my full confidence so you can trust him."

The words shattered me.

"I think you can go back to your room now. We'll be discussing boring issues. I will come get you later."

He finished, dismissing me. I felt defeat when I saw Jeremy smile at me. I retreated from Avery," Goodbye Shani. Hope to make your acquaintance again."

Jeremy's words sent chills down my spine. I could not have gotten out of there so

(hope u like! Sorry for late update I fell asleep!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Its been a week since the incident with Jeremy. I forced myself to push it to the back of my mind and forget about it. I knew I would probably see him during rare ocassions but I would stay close to Avery whenever he was around for sure.

I looked down at the bed and smiled at Avery beside me. He looked so peaceful sleeping beside me. I brushed his blonde hair back and sighed. It had been the best week of my life. Avery and I had grown closer, to the point where he could feel my emotions. I'm sure that was do to him taking my blood various times during the past three days. And as bad as it sounds I had quickly grown addicted to his blood... it was like a drug, and it worried me. Yet, the need of him won over reason.

Thinking it over one would find it sick, a human drinking blood, but Avery's made me feel powerfully and was no doubt helping me with maintaining a radiant look. At first I had objected, but he had insisted it was to keep me strong since he had been feeding so much from me.

Another new advancement was how intimate we had become, in spite of the barrier he had set of maintaining my purity. It still made me blush at the thought of the conversation we had. However, Avery was the perfect gentleman and was determined to not cross the line preferring to wait until the wedding. He even refused to kiss me on the lips, he insisted on maintaining my innocence completely until I made the oath to be is one and only.

I quickly aimed at pleasing him in all I did. I took speaking classes from an old lady to improve my communication skills. And I worked on my posture and style with another woman. I was quickly transforming into a better improved version of myself as I prepared myself to become the wife of who I thought would be the next president.

With this in thought I lightly kissed Avery's forehead and left the bed to shower and dress in order to begin the night. I had showered and dressed yet Avery still remained asleep. He had been working so hard lately it killed me to wake him up so I decided to let him have a few more minutes of sleep and quietly retreated to the living room.

To my surprise I saw Donovan on the piano, playing.

"Donovan." I said cheerfully. I hadn't seen him since our walk. He turned his head and grinned.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." He said teasingly.

I grinned and sent him a questioning look, "What are you talking about?"

He pointed toward me, "Just look at what you're wearing." I looked down and saw a modest/formal navy blue dress, with rusty golden two inch high heels. And I had put my hair in a high ponytail.

"What's wrong!" I asked, worried I had made a fashion mistake.

"I liked you better before. That's all." He finished.

"Oh..." I spoke. Why would he like the old me? I thought. I was a poor looking girl with no class.

"Well, come on sit here." He said patting the bench beside him, I smiled and did as he asked.

I felt so comfortable around Donovan, possible due to the fact that he was Avery's exact replica and I could not help but be physically attracted to him, but I also carried on with him easily. As though we had been friends for a long time.

He started showing me some keys to play and I followed suit. As I played my notes he added his and together we made music. I smiled and laughed enjoying the sound of music.

We did this two more times before he paused and said, "You're good."

"Why thank you." I replied happily. He smiled, and yet I couldn't help but notice even when smiling he had a dark look to him. I wondered what he did during the span of time I did not see him. In fact where was his room?

"When did you start exchanging blood with him?" He asked suddenly in a matter-of-fact tone. The question surprised me. He looked hard at my neck, the right side, where there was a little bruise. By now they healed quickly enough to not have to where a scarf but Avery had been extra demanding last night. I looked down, feeling the question was a personal one.

"Don't drink from him anymore." Donovan continued. He reached out and grabbed my arms softly, "He should know better than that." he said examining me as though for signs of sickness. "

Shani, vampire blood is almost the equivalent of Meth or whatever harmful substance there is." He warned.

I pushed myself to my feet and away from Donovan, "Donovan this isn't your business! Plus its doing no harm, in fact I have felt better than I have since I can remember."

Donovan sighed. "Alright, alright, sit down will you."

I stood there for a few seconds before taking my sit next to him again. He reached his arm over me and started playing a song.

"So I hear Avery is once again holding a party?" He said closely to my ear.

I smiled, "um, yeah. Its a period costume thing for halloween, but also a fundraiser for Avery." I notified him, remembering about it myself.

"What does your dress look like?"

"I don't know. Avery is taking me shopping today." I said with a bright smile.

Donovan kept playing.

"Are you gonna make an aappearance?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, and turned to face me "If you want me to."

"Yes." I answered simply. Looking into his blue eyes.

"Avery told me to stay away from you." Donovan whispered. "I think he might be jealous of our friendship."

"He did... oh. " I responded not really paying attention to anything but his eyes and lips and wonderful smell.

Suddenly he stopped playing the piano, and I was brought back from my daze. I looked down quickly. Why was I feeling this strange pull to Donovan? It simply had to be because he was Avery's twin. My mind must be all confused. I thought.

Donovan leaned closer until his cheek was practically touching mine, But I'm not following his orders this time around." He quickly placed a light kiss on my cheeks before standing.

I watched him move away, "Avery," he spoke gravely. I turned around instantly to see Avery standing there with a grime look on his face. How long had he been there? His eyes didn't leave Donovan as he watched him leave. When he finally looked at me I could tell he wasn't too pleased.

( So is Donovan playing Shani to get to Avery? Or is Avery more then he seems? Who do you thinks gonna appear at the party during the next chapter? 10 reviews and I'll update tomorrow!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been the first time I had stepped off the grounds of the estate since I had arrived there, and Avery had taken us to a fancy mall out of town to buy me my dress. Looking around I saw elegant dresses. Some big and puffy others close fitting. As I roamed around the store we were in I couldn't help but feel Avery's eyes on me.

He hadn't spoken much to me on the car ride here and I felt bad. I wanted to talk to him, reassure him he had nothing to worry about. I quickly grabbed a dark navy blue dress. It reminded me of Avery eyes.

I turned around to show it to him. "Look." I said meekly.

He nodded, approving of it. "Is that one it then?"

I simply nodded feeling the tension he was giving off.

"Avery!" The sound of a high pitched woman had us both turnig around to see a black haired woman with grey eyes approaching us. She was tall and beautiful. But weren't all vampires. Without care, she pushed me aside and hugged Avery. I felt a pinch of jealously as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Eleanor! Its been ages, where have you been?" He asked her.

"Oh, here and there. Traveling really. I'm back now and I have heard you are running!"

Avery smiled and nodded, "Yes." They both stood there looking at one another, until Avery motioned toward me.

"This is my wife to be, Shani" The woman, Eleanor turned to face meme with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, I thought you were a servant, I'm sorry love." She said.

I just smiled and replied, "It's fine."

"Well, " she said looking at Avery, "I'll leave you two. Its good to see you again, Avery"

" You can't just reappear after years and disappear again, I'm holding a fundraiser/party at my estate why don't you stop by. We can catch up." I stood there, as they continued to carry their conversation. I didn't know what their past relationship was, but I suddenly hated the thought of this woman and here appearing at the party tonight.

Finally, she walked off and I don't really know if she said goodbye to me or anything because I was too occupied with my own thoughts. I looked up at Avery and he didn't seem all that mad at me, but I sure did.

"Who was that?"

"My maker," he answered simply enough. He took my dress and went to pay for it. That woman had turned Avery... they were deeply connected then. More so than I had first assumed.

He came back with the dress in a bad and took my hand in his, "Is there anything else you wish to purchase?" He asked.

"No, thank you." I replied.

Heading back home, I think Avery had sensed my bad mood because he held me in his arms and I think without words we ended up reassuring both ourselves about Donovan and Eleanor. Because for a moment there it was just the two of us and it felt right.

(Review)

I spun around for Isabella in my dress. Smiling as I showed it off. "So what do you think?" I asked laughing

"You look dashing, darling." She said dramatically. We both laughed. Isabella was also dressed in a young girly dress. She had dressed up James as well in a nice suit since he was her companion for the night.

The two sat on the bed next to eachother, and over the days I had come to comprehend the pair were very close. I sombered up as I saw Donovan enter my room, this was the very first time he had come up stairs. I think we were all surprised to see him. He was dressed very simply, yet I knew very few would be able to stand next to him and stand out.

He smiled, as he stood outside ththe door, "May I come in?" He asked. I nodded and he stepped in. I still didn't know whether I should be angry at him for purposely kissing me in front of Avery and causing the tension between us.

Before I register what Donovan had in mind he had taken hold of my hand and was spinning me around. I giggles as me dress flowed out.

When I stopped he looked me over teasingly, "I guess you have some style, for a girl who came here with a potato bag on."

I started laughing hysterically, "Hey, money can buy one anything." I stated.

"Even love, " he finished.

I winced at the attack he had thrown me. He quickly registered what he'd said and opened his mouth to apologize, I assume. But he didn't get the chance because Avery appeared behind him.

"Are you ready Shani? He asked holding his arms out to me. I smiled passed Donovan to take my place with Avery.

"Yes." I said happily. He smiled and lead me away. I was relieved to notice he had not been bothered to see Donovan in my room, opting rather to ignore him completely. As we headed down the stairs, there was already a crowd of guests. Avery had greeted them all, before coming to get me.

I think I was starting to adjust to this life of the elegant and wealthy because I didn't feel uncomfortable here in Avery's arms as I listened to him converse with his advisors and friends. Threw the span of the party I would see Donovan at time in the corner of my eye. He was like a dark shadow, never conversing with others and no one approaching him. I felt bad, was he ignoring others or had he always been treated so? Did he care? Perhaps he did, maybe that's why he never showed up to these events. Or was he a loner at heart, dismissing everyone. But he hadn't dismissed me I thought. No, his eyes still focused on me.

Avery suddenly pulled me against him and we began dancing. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Yes, very much." I replied. I laid my head against his shoulders as we slowly danced. His smell was so refreshing, unlike Donovan's masculine smell. I noticed he held me gently, while Donovan had held me roughly that first night we walked and he almost kissed me. They were so different... and just why was I comparing them? When we finished dancing I looked into Avery's eyes and saw hard concentration in his expression. He seemed... pained.

"Avery, is everything alright?" I asked worried.

"Yes!" He answered quickly. I didn't have time to further investigate because I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and turned to face the one person who could ruin the night for me.

"Jeremy! How are you?" Avery asked shaking Jeremy's hand.

Jeremy turned his gaze at me and smiled, "Hello, Shani." I couldn't avoid the kiss he laid on my cheek, and wanted to so much. But to Avery and anyone else it seemed like a harmless friendly act, but it was so much the opposite.

"Fine." I forced out.

And then I heard a shriek, "Avery!"

I wanted to die. The two of them at once, I couldn't do it.

"Eleanor, you made it. How was your trip here?"

"Very good. I can't believe all that you have aaccomplished since we have been apart!" She threw out.

And then Avery was introducing Eleanor to Jeremy, while I focused on holding myself together. But Eleanor and Jeremy already seemed to know eachother because they embraced tightly and kissed one anothers cheeks. They talked and talked, while I was ignored. But I didn't mind, I just wanted to leave, get away from these two snakes and take Avery with me.

"Avery you must show me around, " Eleanor insisted. Avery had no choice but to comply. He reached for me, but to my horror Jeremy stepped in.

"Dont worry Avery I will entertain Shani while you are away, I have been meaning to ask a pretty young lady for a dance." I wanted to objected, but Avery had already said a quick alright as Eleanor whisked him off. I last I saw was him giving me a reassuring smile. Then I was facing Jeremy as he forced me into a dance.

I pushed off him a bit, "Get off me!" I hissed.

"Tsk, tsk, we wouldn't want to cause a scene dear Shani." I bit my tongue from saying anything more and complied.

We dance for a few seconds before he began, "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind, you have placed a curse on me you pretty little witch."

I refused to engage him in conversation.

"I wonder if Avery will share you..."

At that one I couldn't hold my tongue. " You're disgusting!" I whispered. "He would never entertain the thought he is decent and kind, unlike you!"

"Aw, but you don't know Avery as I do. Yet, even if he refuses I always find a way..."

I finally couldn't take it and pushed myself away from, luckily the song had ended. I walked away searching for Avery. I manuvered my way threw the crowd. My head felt like it was about to explode because of the things Jeremy had said to me. I just couldn't let Avery be friends with a snake I had to warn him

I turned the corner leading to a hallway of rooms, only to see a scene which knocked the breath from me. I stumbled backwards. "Avery, " I cried.

His eyes opened and he registered that he had been caught. "Wait!" He said breathlessly. I felt tears pouring down my eyes, but my vision wasn't water enough to miss the look

Eleanor gave me as she pulled her fangs from Avery's neck and turned her face toward me. She had a glint in her eyes and a grin that could kill. She licked some blood from the corner of her mouth and thats when I took off.

(Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, keep them coming and I will keep updating quickly :] So who likes Jeremy and Eleanor? What's up with Avery and Eleanor's background? And sorry but Donovan was being a total creeper with Shani haha. Until next time.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(**Warning: this chapter contains a sexual scene. Chapter 14 may be read, and will summarize this chapter if one prefers not to read this type of material.**)

I ran off as fast as I could. But it wasn't fast enough to get away from Avery. His hands wrapped around my upper arm and turned me around. I wanted to slap him, and did in fact try, but he grapped both my wrists tightly. "Let me explain please!"

He looked so pained and frenzied. But then Eleanor interrupted and simply said, "Avery..." And just like that he left me for her, dropping his hands from my arms.

"Darling, Avery and I have not yet finished with one another. Do be a doll and scatter." She said so sweetly, with her arm over Avery's shoulder.

I stumbled back, "Avery?" I said pleadingly.

But all he said was, "Its best you leave us, Shani."

With that I turned away forcing myself not to cry. And while I was crushed I was also so furious for having been so dumb! I was practically fuming which is why I didn't even see Donovan in my pathway.

"Oh, Shani sorry. I wanted to make sure that vampire you were dancing with hadn't upset you."

When I looked up to meet Donovan's eyes I wasn't sure why I did what I did, but I grabbed his neck and kissed him. I think he was surprised because he didn't respond instantly, and I really didn't know much of what I was suppose to do, and was myself shocked that I had kissed him! What was I thinking!

But before I could pull away he kissed me back roughly, it was an odd sensation having someones lips against mine. He pulled away before I could make my mind of whether or not I had enjoyed the kiss, and dragged me away.

I let him take me away and followed him out of the house and we made our way to the rose garden. They were all dead now and dried up.

I thought back to Avery and Eleanor and wanted to cry. And then I noted a detail I had missed to fully recognize during the event... had Avery had a tint of blood on his mouth? Had he feed from her as well. Had they exchanged blood. Why would he have... when he had me. The thought crushed me.

I didnt have time to think over this once I found myself in a small cottage.

Donovan turned around and kissed me. I kissed him back. His lips felt so warm and nice against mine, and they were slowly killing away this awful sadness at the pit of my stomach. I knew I should have stopped him because this was so wrong, but I didn't. I let him kiss me until my lips were sore and numb. And when he pushed me against the wall and started licking and biting my neck I didn't say anything but moan and whimper senselessly. I held on tightly to his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist. And thats when he said, "You're so beautiful." In a lust filled tone that had me coming undone.

But I didn't feel beautiful instead... because he didn't know. He didn't know why I was kissing him right now, he didn't know that in the back of my mind I just wanted to hurt Avery as much as he had hurt me. Donovan didn't know I was using him.

I would have stopped him there if it hadn't been for the fact that I re-envisioned Avery going to Eleanor, even after seeing how hurt I was by witnessing her feeding off him.

So when Donovan lifted my dress over my knees I didn't stop him, and when his hands touched my thighs I moaned. I quickly started to forget everything as I started feeling sensations I had never felt before. Donovan's hands were cold against my flushed skin. But they felt soft against my thighs as he roamed and brushed against my center, making me shudder.

Finally he carried me away from the wall and into a bedroom where he threw me on a bed. He climbed on top of me and slowly undid the buttons of my dress, I watched as he did so, painfully slow. Then he torn the dress down first revealing my breasts, then stomach, and finally legs. He threw the dress on the floor and then softly grazed his fingertips across my stomach, his gaze held wonder.

I sat up and tugged his shirt off, he complied by lifting his arms. He was amazing. His body mouth-watering. Once the shirt was off his hands caressed my cheeks softly and looked me in the eyes as he laid kisses on my jaw and lips. I just sat there gripping my hands and trying to control my breathing.

Was I about to do this? I didn't know if I could. I suddenly felt so scared.

"It's okay." Donovan whispered over kisses, "We can take this slow."

"Okay?"

I slowly nodded. "Okay." I whispered.

I didn't protest when he gently laid me back and began kissing his way down my body. I closed my eyes and gave into the feeling of Donovan. His kisses made me drunk with arousal and all I could think of was his fair skin and blonde hair, his high cheekbones, full lips, and strong jaw. He left my mind in a daze, but when he placed his hands on my knees to spread my legs I tensed up.

He looked up, "Trust me."

I looked at him and swallowed mmy fear and nodded. I let him open my legs. He started to lay kisses there in my middle over my black silk underwear. I shivered and bit my tongue to keep from moaning wantonly.

I was too far gone when he grabbed the black straps around my hips and pulled then down and over my behind. I blushed a deep red when I realized I was fully naked down there for him to see. He stopped all his actions and stared. He looked up and softly but firmly said "After this... your mine."

I didnt have time to think over his words because he started licking and kissing me and I lost all my senses. "Ahhhh. Donovan..." I moaned. Trying to keep from thrusting my hips up but I couldn't as much as I tried. In the end it didn't take long at until I climaxed. It was the most wonderful feeling I had experienced I instantly knew I need more and would seek this feeling again.

When I came down from my high I thought it was all done with, but then I felt to fangs enter my right inner thigh and I came undone once more moaning and gripping Donovan's hair. I finally couldn't take more and begged for him to stop. He pulled out, breathing heavily, and looking over him I saw that he had come in his pants... I blushed, a bit relieved I didn't have to repay back the favor, because honestly I didn't think I could manage that right now.

Donovan collapsed over me and pulled me against him kissing my neck before settling down, wrapping one arm around my waist and brushing my hair with his other hand. That's when I remembered my wedding was in two weeks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Got past 100 :D Also I'm going to be introducing a new point of view, so far it's only been Shani's so this should shake things up a bit**.

Chapter 14

"Donovan, no!" I slipped out of Donovan's arms and quickly put on my clothes. Having to perform that act made me feel so guilty, I just wanted to get out of there. I couldn't believe I had let Donovan go down on me. That statement sounded so dirty... How was I suppose to tell Avery about this. Sure he had allowed Eleanor to feed off him, but what I had done was so much worse.

"Shani, you're not going to ignore this." Donovan spoke, sitting up and following me around the room. I sighed, that was exactly what I wanted to do.

"Please Donovan, " I pleaded, "Avery can't find out about this."I stressed looking Donovan in the eyes.

He stared down at me speakless. "promise me?" I asked.

I felt his fingertips graze my elbow, "Don't leave..." he said.

I sighed, "I have too." I walked past him making my way to the door.

This had all been a mistake. A big mistake and if I could take it back I would, but I couldn't bring myself to say that to Donovan, I couldn't hurt him... he was the only innocent one in this whole messed up situation.

I opened the door to leave but was quickly turned around to find Donovan staring passionately down at me, "Bye, Shani." He whispered before roughly kissing me.

I kissed him back automatically as though it were second nature to me. When he pulled away I wanted to say something which would fix this thing that had happened between us, but I didn't know what to say at all so I said nothing.

I turned my back and left. I ran back to the mansion. It was almost dawn. And as I ran past numerous tress which drenched down toward me, I had not a doubt in my mind that the festivities where done, what I didn't know was if Avery was there wondering where I was. By the time I slipped back in, my suspicions had been correct.

The house was empty. There were no signs that a party had just taken place... everything was clean. I quietly tiptoed up the stairway and sneaked into my room. At first I thought of going to bed but an urge in the back of my mind had me wanting to go see Avery. Even if he had been all over Eleanor, who was I to judge now. I was the biggest hypocrite of them all.

Deciding not to be cowardly I walked up from my bed and made my way down the hallway and to Avery's room.

I quietly opened the door and saw him there in bed, awake. "Avery, " I whispered. He looked up slowly and smiled.

"Shani. I'm happy to see you." He motioned for me to go sit next to him and I did. At first we sat in silence not sure of what to say, or how to make it right.

"I'm sorry you had to witness what you did. I, I promise it meant nothing to me." He spoke.

I sat there taking in his words, "I don't like her. " I finally said.

Avery bowed his head, "I don't like her much myself."

"Then why did you invite her here Avery, why did you go with her!" I asked impatiently.

"I can't explain. I just did and have to."

I sighed, not willing to except his answer. "I don't want her here, I don't want to see her."

"I understand Shani, but she's my maker. And she will always have final word over me."

I sat there quietly, "Swear it. Swear to me it was nothing!" I urged him turning his face toward me with my fingers.

His eyes seemed to penetrate my soul as he said what I wanted to hear, "I swear."

I sighed relieved. But then I remembered it was now my turn to confess...

Avery took my hand and kissed it softly, but then he slowly looked up and his eyes turned maliciously dark before gripping my hand tightly to the point I cried out in anguish ... "Avery!" I cried out.

He immediately released my hand and jumped away from me, "Donovan." He said with a dark ring in his tone. Before I could say a word he was gone. I yelled his name but it was no good and much too late. Tears started falling down my face as I ran down the stairs and out the door.

I was flying down the grassy plain my dress whipping behind me I finally neared the cottage and I heard loud bangs and crashes. They were fighting all because of me! I burst in through the cottage door to see Avery, punching Donovan. So identical where they that I could only distinguish them apart as they fought and punched and kicked eachother, by their clothes.

"I'm going to end you!" Avery yelled furiously, he was wearing a black shirt.

Donovan growled and punched Avery square on the mouth causing blood to go flying.

"Donovan stop!" I yelled hysterically. But he didn't.

Then the tables turned as Avery seemed to lock onto something in Donovan, because all he spoke was, "On your knees," and Donovan fell to his knees. Avery gripped his hair and started landing blow after blow. I felt disgusted as I watched horrified. I ran toward Avery, gripping his shirt and trying to pull him back.

"Avery stop! I'm begging you." I could hear the sick sound of knuckles hitting flesh. I finally, without thinking threw myself on Donovan covering him with my body as I hugged him tightly.

I expected a blow, but it never came. I heard rough breathing, then "He doesn't deserve your protection Shani."

I pleaded, "Stop!" and it was all I could manage to say.

Finally Avery stepped back, breathing heavily. "Leave." Avery commanded.

And at first I thought he was throwing me out, but to my relief Donovan stood, breaking away from my cover, I saw in his eyes anger and knew he couldn't fight against Avery's commands because he was his creator.

Donovan turned and left without a word, leaving Avery and I alone in the living room of the small cottage.

Avery gripped my arm and turned me around, I expected anger, but saw saddness in his eyes. I could have handled anger, but not disappointment. I felt more tears pour down my face and snobbed even harder, unable to handle anymore of anything, before Avery could say a word ran away from his grip. I ran and ran, until I was back in my room and only then sunk to the floor to wallow in my misery.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this update took so long I was on vacation. I will go back to my regular updates now.**

Chapter 13

I knew Avery was mad at me because he hadn't come to my room that night. Instead James came to tell me the news.

"You're moving."

"What?" I asked sitting up on my bed.

"Avery and you are moving out. You're staying with his financial investor Jeremy Huston."

I felt my blood rush from my veins. The vampire who had practically molested me. We were moving in with him!

"Pack your things. And Avery is vivid, so I would advice you not to cross him."

I wanted to cry but I had already shed too many tears. I grimly stood and started packing up all the nice new clothes I had acquired over the last few days.

Isabella came running in. She hugged my legs, "Oh, Shani. Donovan regrets his actions he wants you to know that. He hopes you'll forgive him. He would come and apologize himself except Avery has forbid him to see you"

I smiled down at Isabella, "Tell him I hold no anger against him." I said, though I wondered which he regretted fighting Avery or being with me.

I walked past her and threw my clothes in the suitcase made available by James. I packed quickly, not wanting to cause anymore trouble then I had already had. James came back again and took my suitcase downstairs.

I followed him, Avery was there his back facing me. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. James placed both our suitcases in a small black limo and sighed. "All done, Master Avery."

Avery finally turned and held out his hand toward me. I felt my heart racing. I instantly took his hand with a lighthearted smile. He closed our distance and kissed my cheek. "I hold no blame on your part, let's forget this incident ever occurred."

I was surprised, shocked but quickly nodded wanting nothing more. "Avery must we leave then?" I questioned.

His smile turned to a frown, "My mind has been made up!" He said forcefully.

I swallowed my pride and nodded, As he lead me outside into the limo I saw Isabella and James waving... then I saw Donovan. He appeared without any bruising looking handsome has he always did. But he looked sad. His hands gripped into fists. Only a few hours ago he had been smiling and whispering into my ear and...

I entered the limo and sat down expecting Avery to take his place beside me except he closed the door and walked back to the three standing outside. I watched as he pointed at James. James seemed confused, then Isabella threw her small arms around yelling something out.

James quickly hugged her, he was barely taller then her I noticed. Avery grabbed James arms and ripped him from Isabella. Donovan held her back as Avery came walking back with James. They both entered the car, Avery sitting next to me and James close to the window waving sadly at Isabella as we pulled away.

I dared a quick glance at Donovan and Isabella, and wondered when I would see them again. I met Donovan's eye and felt a sharp pain, his eyes held so much anger.

(...)

I don't know how I had fallen asleep but when I was woken up by James it was obvious we had arrived to our destination. I got out of the limo and wondered where Avery had gone. Servants came to gather our suitcases and I looked upon the large mansion in front if me. It was beyond impressive.

James pulled my hand and nodded toward something. I looked up to see Avery near the entrance waving at me to come, along next to him stood a smiling Jeremy.I swallowed my fear and walked the long pathway to the entrance.

"Shani, so good to see you again." Jeremy said with his dark smile and eyes as he grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly.

I fought away the urge to throw up, and just nodded. He lead us inside, I fell behind Avery and Jeremy as the two began to chat away. I noticed quite quickly how many servants Jeremy had compared to Avery who only had James. There were women cleaning up and as I passed the kitchen I saw some cooking food. None looked up at us.

"Macie!" I heard Jeremy yell. Instantly a girl around my age came running and bowed.

"Yes, master." She said. "Take lady Shani to her room."

The girl nodded and came toward me motioning for me to follow her.

Avery turned and quickly added, "I will be up in a few minutes."

"Okay, " I whispered.

As I turned to leave with James, we were stopped by Jeremy's protest. "The servant boy will go sleep with the rest if the servants." He informed. "Trevor, " he called.

An older boy appeared. Unlike the girl he did not address Jeremy just stood waiting his command. "Take the boy." he said looking at me. I fought the urge to punch him for separating James and I.

The boy grabbed James and pulled him from me. I saw James frightened eyes.

"But Avery, " I pleaded, placing my hand on his upper arm.

"Just go to your room Shani I will be up shortly." He ordered.

I let my hand fall from his arm defeatedly, glancing at James who was already being taken away. I had never seen him act like a child until now as he looked at me with his youthful eyes. I had no choice but to follow the servant girl, and smile reasurringly at James as I waved bye.

When I was inside my new room I sat down defeatedly on the bed. "Jeremy never has guests." The servant girl mumbled. "You must be something special." She said then quickly she exited before I could get a word in. As I watched her leave, I suddenly had the feel of a cornered mouse.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Shani, I'm going to be leaving. Soon. " I looked up with tear striken face. We had been arguing for the past hour. Avery insisted he had to leave in order to campaign, and I pleaded for him to take me along with him.

I begged him, yet he refused. "You're angry with me aren't you!" I accused.

"I've already told you nothing happened Avery I came to my senses before that! We only shared a few kisses."

Avery turned around swiftly, "Don't lie! I've treated you with respect and you go behind my back become my brother's whore!"

The word instantly stung me. I felt rage and sadness and confusion. "You said you would put this behind you!" I said defeatedly.

He remained silent.

I pushed my tears away with my hands, I didn't understand the change in Avery he had come back in a foul mood and I hated it. I hated that he was so cold now.

"What about you! You're a hypocrite, how can you accuse me when you were with Eleanor!" I yelled back.

"I didn't sleep with her!" He quickly threw back, as he turned to face me. I gasped in fear as he roughly grabbed my shoulders and stared at me, "I didn't sleep with her." He repeated.

"I didn't sleep with Donovan " I whispered.

Avery smiled in a strangely frightening way, "You're lying."

I didn't know what to say in that moment, because although in essence I hadn't sleep with Donovan I still had done something inexcusable. I drop my head, suddenly I felt Avery hug me.

"I'm sorry Shani, I just dont want to lose you..."

I gripped Avery tightly, "Avery... I made a mistake. I was so, I was angry. I wanted to hurt you as much as you had hurt me."

I felt Avery lay a kiss on my head, "You did a good job." He whispered pulling away from me.

"Avery, don't..."

"I have to go."

"Your leaving me here! Alone?"

"I'm trusting Jeremy in keeping you safe and away from those who would do you harm, I would take you, but now I need time to think about this..." he informed me.

I didn't know exactly what to say I was dumbfounded. "I'm leaving in two days."

Avery lightly grazed my cheek with his finger before kissing my forehead and leaving. I walked to the bed and sat down. I needed to get out of here, I needed to convince Avery to take me with him. But how? How!

...

Eleanor held the phone tightly to her ear smiling at what she had just heard. "So the girl is at your home right now." She laughed, unwilling to believe her luck. The fool had actually betrayed Avery with his own brother.

"This is better than what I had planned. Now you take care of her, and I will take care of Avery for you my dear Jeremy."

"Oh, don't worry. Avery will always be mine." She said confidently. She walked to the window and looked out at the lovely snowfall. "I'll call you in a few days."

With that she hung up and walked to her mirror. She looked at herself and smiled. How couldn't Avery still love her, sure they hadn't seen one another in decades, but love is forever.

She combed her hair back with her long fingers, "you say you have changed, but deep down your still my Avery, " she whispered sweetly.

There was a constant whimpering echoing through the room, Eleanor turned annoyed. "Must you make that awful noise!" She yelled walking to the young child. She smiled down at it and harshly covered its mouth before digging her fangs into its neck and drawing its blood until death. She surfaced with a satisfied awe. She loved young, fresh, vibrant blood.

"Katrina!" She yelled. It wasn't past 30 seconds before a middle aged woman appeared.

"Clean this mess up, and next time tape their mouths or something won't you."

The woman nodded repeatedly as she quickly did as told. Eleanor walked back to the window... she remembered when Avery and her would share a meal together and laugh at how much the thing would struggle. She smiled, "Soon, Avery. Soon"


	17. Chapter 17

*Contains graphic material

Chapter 17

I followed the servant down a dark hallway, the servant had said Avery wanted to speak with me. After last night that was all I really wanted. I had made up my mind, and had decided to tell him the truth about Jeremy. I didn't care any longer, I knew how much this campaign meant to Avery, but her conscience insisted on revealing the truth about Jeremy. The servant opened the door and stepped aside to allow me entrance.

I nodded my thanks and walked inside. The room was very dark. I immediately caught attention to the black satin bed, and black furniture. There was a horrible painting of a dull, pale, naked woman being ravished by demons...

"Avery?" I whispered. Why would he choice to say in such a room. It wasn't at all his style. Suddenly I felt a strong arm wrap around me and pull me against a hard body. I struggled in fear, finally realizing the mistake I had made.

"Shh... hush now, " he whispered in my ear. I whimpered feeling how utterly strong he was. I quickly started ti think of how to get myself out of this situation. He slowly let his hand drop from my mouth which I took advantage to yell my lungs out. He flipped me around and slapped my face. I went tumbling down to the ground shocked and taken back.

"Get up." He ordered. I refused to obey him, and sat on the floor.

"I can't wait to break you..." "Go to hell!" I yelled. He threw his head back and laughed.

Seeing him distracted I took this chance to make my escape and bolted to the door. I had made it there, and had placed my hand on the knob, before I was sent flying backward and landed on the bed. I yelped afraid, I hadn't witnessed this kind of power, Avery had always been so gentle with me.

Suddenly his body was above me and I started punching but he easy trapped me beneath him. "Avery! Avery! Pleas help me!" I cried.

"Shh, darling don't you know he went out. Won't be back for a few more hours, so I thought maybe we should spend some one on one time."

I struggled against him as I yelled, "I going to tell him about you," I threatened feeling tears fall down my face and it made me so mad he was seeing me this weak.

"I wouldn't do that hun, Avery has told me so much about you. How he found you."

"So what!" I spat.

"Well, I took an interest in finding that little family of yours you left behind."

I suddenly felt my heart stop beating, my blood turn to ice, and I without a doubt I knew he had me right where he wanted me.

"Your little brother looks just like you... I wouldn't mind him replacing you if I came to that." Jeremy whispered in my ear, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"No!" I yelped. "Please don't hurt him. Leave them alone. " I begged feeling utterly trapped.

"Mmm, I have some of my people watching over them as I speak, ready to do as I instruct."

I felt him slowly start to grind himself against me and wanted to throw up. This felt vile, disgusting. His lips met mine and he began a series of kisses around my mouth and neck.

"What do you want!" I pleaded trying to push him off.

"All I want from you is a little affection Shani, is that to hard?" He asked caressing my bangs to the side.

I turned my head and closed my eyes refusing to look at him. I felt a sharp sting pain at once. He'd taken to slapping my face it seemed.

"Answer me!" He screamed.

"No..." I moaned.

He slapped me again, "I can't hear you!"

"No!" I yelled tears streaming down my face while hoping this would be over soon. " Just leave them out of this...please."

He grabbed a chunk of hair and roughly sat me up. "I love your red lips Shani... fantasy about them quite often." I glared at him, wanting to kill him for this. For threatening my family the only people I would fight and kill for. He simply smiled at me and slowly pulled his zipper down, and unbuttoned his jeans "pull it out." He ordered.

I gasped and tried to jump away, screaming all over again. But of course he contained me with easy and pulled my hair to the point I felt my scalp would be torn off as well.

"Ugh Shani! I'm disappointed in you, perhaps your darling little brother would be better at this huh." He stated.

"No!" I yelled. "Don't please." I begged covering my face with my hands and submitting as I fell against him.

"Well, get on with it then, love." He cooed.

I pulled myself together and looked at his black eyes. I took shallow breaths as I tried pulling back my tears. With my hand shaking I reached inside and wrapped my hand around him. I heard him groan and he start to caress my hair. "Good. " he moaned.

When it was finally out in view I started to cry again, and I think he found pleasure out of seeing me like this, broken and defeated, because he smiled and showed me his fangs.

I detested him. Hated him. And without recognizing it started to blame Avery for placing me in his hands.

"Go on Shani, kiss it some." He said pushing my head down.

I closed my eyes, I didn't wanna see, I just wanted to be surrounded in darkness and fell nothing. Just when I thought I would be ruined, I heard a knock. Jeremy groaned in anger, "What!"

"Master, Sir Avery has arrived earlier than expected and is asking for you." Without warning Jeremy threw me back and stood. "Damn him." He whispered while zipping himself back up.

I couldn't believe my luck.

"Hurry up and fix yourself. " he instructed before leaving me.

Once he was gone I hugged myself with my arms and silently cried. I didn't realize the servant girl coming in or holding me in her arms, what was her name again? I couldn't recall.

"Its okay, its okay." She told me. "You have to be strong."

"I feel so dirty and sick." I said.

"I know, let's go up stairs and prepare a shower." She suggested.

I shook my head, "Won't work, won't work, won't work." I repeated She carefully pulled me to my feet.

"It will help."

"He knows where my family is! Says he's going to hurt them if I don't do as he says. What I'm I going to do..."

"Don't think about that now." She advised.

But it was all I could think about as she led me out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Eleanor walked down the steps to the small cottage. She easily kicked open the door preferring not to knock. Walking in she saw a cozy small living room and the vampire she was looking for.

Donovan stood up quickly from the couch he had been laying on. He didn't have his shirt on and his muscles were at full view. His jeans hung low and Eleanor's eyes roamed over his figure greedily.

"Your so much like Avery, except for being dumb as dirt... " she spoke.

"What do you want?" Donovan growled looking over Eleanor with pure hatred.

Eleanor walked past him with calm, her black dress flowing behind her. Her black combat boots echoed loud bangs as she walked toward the couch and sat down. Her long black hair was curled and she wore heavy black make-up completing her punk princess look.

"Well, " she spoke placing her arm across the top of the couch and crossing her legs. " lets get to the point, your place is a bit gross. Don't wanna be here longer than I want to."

Donovan crossed his arms, "I wouldn't have it any other way. "

Eleanor smiled, before saying "I need your help. "

Donovan quickly laughed, "I would never help you, so you can be on your way now."

Eleanor gasped pretending to be hurt, "Oh, but I thought you want that human girl..."

Donovan tensed, and became defensive "If you hurt her.. "

" Donovan, I would never." Eleanor spoke dramatically. " I simply wanted to become alies. I want Avery, you want Shani, together we can separate them and have what we want. Win, win. " Eleanor finished, giving him a big smile.

" What are you planning?" Donovan asked suspicious.

"Well, nothing... Avery is simply going to be campaigning soon and maybe you should take advantage of that. He will be far enough in distance that he wont have power over you. So maybe visit Shani and oh I dont know take her away."

"Take her away?" Donovan questioned.

"Yes. I will occupy Avery as long as I can, so you can whisk little Shani away. I will also give you money to go far far away and never come back." Eleanor stood and walked toward Donovan, circling him. "What do you think? Work with me?" She questioned raising her eyebrow.

Donovan looked down at the floor, "I don't want to force Shani to do something she doesn't want to do..." he whispered.

Eleanor puffed, "Ugh, you're pathetic. Humans do as we wish!"  
Donovan turned and faced Eleanor, "You've said what you came to say, know leave!"

Eleanor backed away, "Very well." She reached into her bag and pulled out a card. "Think about it. Call me if you have a change of heart." She laid it on a table next to her.

With that she blow him a kiss and vanished.

Donovan sighed and walked back and forth, thinking. He hadn't had a shot at being able to get away from Avery in many years. Now he was leaving, which meant his power over him would diminish... he could runaway and be free. But what about Shani? Should he force her along, could he make her love him despite the fact of taking her free will by leaving her no choice. Or perhaps she would willing go with him... he looked over at the card. Should he work with Eleanor?  
...

Eleanor got into the car and quickly called Jeremy, "How is everything?"

"Fine. He leaves tomorrow." Jeremy said over the phone.

"And you have control?"

"Yeah, threatend her with hurting her family. It'll keep her quiet."

"Good. I'll call tomorrow."

"Wait! When can I see you?" He asked.

Eleanor smiled, "Soon, just focus on your job. Make her miserable Jeremy, so much so that she'll want to runaway and never look back..."

"Don't worry, I find pleasure in just that."

"Good. Call you later."

With that Eleanor hung up and relaxed. Her plan was coming alone, she just needed Donovan. She laughed, she knew he would be calling her soon. The poor thing looked so miserable all alone. He needed Shani, just like she wanted Avery.

_So what do u guys think, should Donovan join forces with Eleanor? Will Eleanor manage to win Avery back? And why is Jeremy helping Eleanor_?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I sat next to Avery, my eyes glued on the plate in front of me. I slowly drew up the spaghetti and chewed it down. I knew my lack of enthusiasm gave away the fact that I wasn't hungry. I felt Jeremy's eyes on me as he watched me eat, and that contributed to the nauseous feeling building up at the bottom of my stomach.

Avery placed his hand on my back, and starting rubbing up and down to comfort me. I turned my head and smiled.

"My Dear friend, when do you expect to begin your campaigning?" Jeremy spoke.

I tensed, hearing his voice.

"Tomorrow, I will be off." He said quietly.

I cringed, I was trying to keep myself composed but in my mind I keep imaging Jeremy... forcing me... threatening me.

What was I going to do? My family, was in danger now. It wasn't just about me now, I had to think about them.

"Shani, are you alright, you're not eating." Avery asked.

"I'm just not hungry." I muttered.

I looked up, to see Jeremy smiling at me.

I dropped my fork and left my seat. I couldn't stand to be near him any longer! I ran off, heading up the stairs and ignoring Avery's callings.

I swung open the door or the room I had been settled in and slammed it shut.

I was so angry so upset so disgusted I was becoming overwhelmed, I never felt like this before. The scene kept running threw my mind, Jeremy on top of me kissing me, demanding horrible things ... I finally ran to the bed and collapsed on it crying.

Avery ran in without knocking, so unlike him and came to my side.

"Shani! What's wrong?" Avery asked, a desperate tone sneaking out.

I turned my face from him trying to hide my tears. I wanted so badly to tell him, I knew he would protect me. But what about my family, who would protecting them.

I finally turned to Avery and sat on my knees. "Avery!" I cried out, as I collapsed my arms around his broad, strong arms, "Don't leave me here, please! Please! Avery, don't you love me!"

Avery held me tightly, "Yes! Shani please don't cry."

"Avery, I'm sorry. I admit it, I did it. I did things with Donovan I shouldn't have."

At this he tightened his arms, as though refusing to ever let me escape his arms again for another man.

"But, but, I love you. Don't punish me by leaving me here without you!"

"Shani..." he whispered.

"Don't leave me here. I want to be by your side. If you leave I know misfortune will befall me... I'll hurt myself." I finished with a whisper staring into space.

Avery pulled away from me and faced me, "Don't say that."

"Its true." I sniffed.

I sat still as Avery caressed my cheeks, "Okay, I won't leave you."

I jumped Avery as soon as he spoke the words, making him fall backwards on to the bed. "Thank you, thank you!" I said relieved. I laid kisses on his cheeks and jaw unaware of the fact that this was the most affection he had allowed me to give him since the incident with Donovan.

Avery flipped on top of me and I gazed up at his blue eyes. Those eyes had captured my heart since the first time I looked into them. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips down on me.

It was our official first kiss, and although I knew he wanted to wait until our wedding i couldnt stop myself I wanted him.

Avery growled possesively as he settled his weight down on me and our bodies touched.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, effectively securing him against me. We finally broke away from out passionate kiss and I gasp in, dragging air into my lungs. I look longingly in to Avery's eyes, and I saw them darkening with desire.

I slowly dragged my hands down against his chest until I reached the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He allows me and as he goes to throw the shirt behind him I take a good look as his tight muscular chest. I remember just how big he is compared to me. I'm almost like a child next to him. He rakes his hands through his blonde hair pushing it back away from his face as he straddles me.

His eyes never leave mine has I feel his fingers grazing my lower stomach, he lowers his head and his lips onto my stomach leaving kisses while moving to unbuckle my jeans.

I close my eyes, has he quickly takes them off. His lips find their way back to my lips once he finishes the task. And suddenly I feel him grind against me and I moan becoming aware of his arousal.

"Avery, " I whisper longingly, feeling myself becoming heavily aroused.

I spread my legs wanting more contact against that wonderful spot that sends shivers up my spine.

"I need to take you Shani," Avery moans in my ear.

I nod, feeling unable to speak.

I don't register the fact Avery has loosened his jeans to make room for my hand, but his hand guides mine down there while whispering, "please Shani"

A soft growl leaves his mouth as my hand finally wraps around him. He's large, and throbbing and...

I suddenly see Jeremy smiling down at me his fangs dripping red blood, "You're mine." He states.

I scream out and instantly, Avery jumps off of me. "Shani, what's wrong? I didn't mean to push you, I'm sorry." He quickly blurbs out.

I sit up, trying to calm my racing heart. "No, no, its not you."

Avery lifts his hand to comfort me but stops as though afraid I will flinch away.

I grab his hand and place it across my cheek, "Avery, it wasn't you. Don't worry."

"What is it then? Your shaking." He asks worried.

"Its just... I thought I saw a spider. " I smile and softly laugh, "I hate those." I mutter.

Avery looks at me a short minute before laughing loudly and pulling me into his chest. "Haha, well its for the better. I lost control, but I still haven't forgotten my promise. I will wait until the wedding. "

I look up, "Let's get married now!"

Avery chuckles.

"Why not? It would be romantic. " I say. "Please!"

"Patience, love. Once we come back from our campaigning we will be wed." He informs me kissing my forehead.

"Oh, well alright." I whisper.

I hear Avery sigh, "You should start packing." And slowly lifts me off him and gets up, grabbing his shirt. " I will inform Jeremy you will be accompanying me." He smiles.

"Okay." I gulp.

He wakes out the room and I feel a little worried, about what jeremy will do, but I didn't say a word about what he did to me so I feel confident my family is safe, at least for now.

I look down at my shaky hands. I need to get rid of Jeremy, but how?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I didn't think he would find a way to keep me with him.

I shuddered as Jeremy's breath hit my ear, "Little James will miss you, Shani."

I cringed staring ahead out the window, seeing Avery packing up our suitcases. We had spent last night together, I was able to sleep soundly for the first time while in the confines of these walls.

And now it seemed a step had been taken back and I was once again at the mercy of Jeremy. I curled my hands into fists and turned around to face him.

"Where is he, Jeremy!" I demanded.

"How should I know?" He responded reaching out to caress a strand of hair.

I quickly swatted his hand away, "I'm not playing games with you Jeremy! If you hurt James, I'll kill you." I spoke fiercely.

While Jeremy was taller than me and physically stronger, I'd finally hit the breaking point with his threats and stood my ground.

He smirked at me, simply standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets. His dark eyes had a spark of joy, all due to my obvious distress.

"Are you threatening me Shani?" He asked amused, chuckling.

"No," I spoke. "It's simply a promise."

The front door opened as Avery made his way back in. He looked incredibly handsome as he walked his way to me, he wore dark blue jeans, a nice light blue dress shirt and black suit jacket. His blonde hair combed back in a laid back form. He sent me a bright smile.

I quickly went to embrace him, and as he wrapped his arms around me I felt protected.

"Okay, we are ready lets go." He said happily.

I frowned knowing I couldn't leave James in Jeremys hands. "Avery, we cant leave without James!" I pleaded.

Avery frowned down at me, "Well, where is he?"

I took a deep breathe. "Jeremy has him. He's hiding him." I stated glaring at him.

I felt Avery tense as I made the claim. His eyes went straight to Jeremy he didn't look at all phased by the claim.

"I keep trying to tell her that I don't know where the boy is, for all I know he ranaway."

I shook my head, "James wouldn't do that!"

Avery looked down at his watch, "Shani, we don't have time to look for him our plane leaves in thirty minutes we need do leave now. Come on."

He grabbed my upper arm to lead me away, but I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "No! Avery he has James and I'm not leaving until he releases him."

I heard Jeremy chuckle behind me, "Really Avery your humans makes wild accusations, you seem to have no control over her."

I turned angrily toward Jeremy, "He treats me as a human being, not property!" I spat at him.

As a turned back to Avery I could see conflict in his eyes. But them he said, "Shani, I have more important things to deal with. James is not one of them."

I stood there silent. I was facing Avery, Jeremy me was behind me, but I could just imagine his smile.

"But Avery, I'm worried for James's safety. I haven't seen him since we got here." I practically mumbled, hating the fact Avery wasn't taking my side and Jeremy was here to witness it.

Avery ignored my statement, "We have to go."

He reached his hand out but I refused to take it. "Not without James."

I could see the disappointment in Avery's eyes. "I don't have time for your childish antics, Shani. "

With that said he turned and began to walk away. "Stay here if you wish."

I gasped utterly surprised Avery was actually leaving without me, he was frozen in place dumbfounded as I watched him walk out the door. As it lightly shut closed again I finally reacted and went to run after him.

That is until Jeremy wrapped his arm around my waist and cover my mouth with his hand. I urgently protested, kicking out my legs and trying to shake him off, but he just held me.

"Shh, its okay. Its okay." He mumbled in my ear. His breath hitting my neck making me shiver.

I heard the car engine, and my eyes widened. Avery!

Finally, Jeremy released me. I bolted to the door and ran out to see the car drive off. I ran after it, but in my haste tripped over my feet and landed on the gravel.

I cried out, not at the pain shooting through my knees but at the sight of the car and Avery disappearing as it turned out of the driveway.

I hung my head low, breathing heavily, on the verge of tears. How could he have... I fought the tears as Jeremy from behind picked me up and helped me back inside. I didnt fight him, my spirit was momentarily extinguished.

Once inside Jeremy lead me somewhere, I wasn't even paying attention by this point.

"Now, now don't get all gloomy on me. I just want to see you happy." He said laying a kiss on my head.

I groaned a protested, "Please, don't."

He just chuckled.

Finally, he laid me through a door and he pushed me ahead. "Go on, go see you little human friend."

I looked back at Jeremy suspiciously, but walked ahead pushing through curtains.

I say James then, I was chained and laying on the concrete floor. He had bruises all over his small back. Instantly cried out in horror, running toward him. I collapsed on my knees.

"James! James!" I cried. "Oh, God! What have you done to him?" I demanded.

James then started to move, his eyes fluttered and he looked up at me, "Shani," he spoke in a weak voice. "Don't leave me."

I caressed his hair trying my best to comfort him. "Its okay, I'm here now."

But his eyes held fear and he suddenly looked away, turning his face away as though covering himself.

I looked behind me to see an older boy. Perhaps not even a boy now, he seemed to be in his early twenties. And then I recalled it was the same servant who had taken James away that first night we arrived.

"Don't let him touch me anymore Shani !" James cried.

I cringed at the statement.

"You did this!" I yelled.

He only smirked, looking over James as though proud of his work.

I instantly lunged at him attacking him with my nails and digging into his flesh. He trying knocking me away, but it was until Jeremy pulled me off that he managed to free himself of me.

I spat at him, and felt victorious as it landed on his face. He growled angrily at me but other than that made no move toward me.

"Shani, " Jeremy said, "That was not lady like!"

"I don't care!" I yelled.

"Well, okay then its time to go put you in time out. Say goodbye to your friend."

"No!" I demanded yet again struggling against Jeremy.

James made a move to get up, but he was to fragile and besides the horrible bruises looked as though he had not been feed.

"Shani, please!" He begged.

I couldn't handle the desperation in his young eyes.

I turned to Jeremy and pleaded, "Jeremy..."

He huffed and finally paused dragging me out.

"Alright, I guess I can have him placed in your room now that he has served his purpose." He smiled.

I fought back the urge to bit of his lips so he could never smile again.

"What do you say, Shani."

I swallowed my pride, "Thank you."

I noticed him leaning forward and knew what he sought. I quickly gave him a kiss on the lips and turned my head.

"Very good. See I can be a good master." He whispered in my ear.

And it wouldnt be the last time he would whisper that to me...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I slowly helped James out of the shower and into his clothes.

Earlier when i helped him into the shower I hadn't been prepared to see the extent of damage done to him. There were marks and bruises from the beating but more horrifying was the look in his eyes. I didn't mention it.

We now sat quietly on the bed, his head laid down on my lap as I ran a comb gently through his hair.

"I miss Isabella." He muttered for the hundredth time it seemed.

"Me too." I said.

As we sat there quietly I started to realized the huge danger we were in. So I started thinking of a plan instead and refused to think about Avery. My heart was aching with his betrayal, but right now I had to overlook that and rely solely on myself to get out of this situation.

James feel asleep in my lap, not to long after I fell into my silent thoughts. I placed the comb on the night table next to me and tucked us both in. I was relieved Jeremy hadn't bothered us yet. However, it was just a matter of time. Knowing this, I laid awake for many hours planning. I needed to get out of here, get James back to the safe hands of Isabella and Donovan, then I needed to run back to my family and face them. I would have to tell them the danger they were in now and convince them to leave the area.

And after doing all that... I would leave. A single tear feel down my cheeks as I imagine myself without Avery who had come to mean so much to me. But as I thought it over, I realized Avery would always pick his position in society as president before me. And he would always be a bit embarrassed of me. After all I was only human. That was what had made him so angry after all, the fact that I a human hadn't followed his orders, as Jeremy had pointed out. And our relationship would never be equal, not with me having sold myslef to him. I would always just be... property.

I finally closed my eyes and feel asleep. I knew what I had to do.

...

Eleanor walked up the hallway and knocked on the door lightly.  
She wore jeans and a low cut tank top. She smiled happily, because finally she was getting what she wanted.

As Avery opened the door seemingly distracted as he read some documents he was surprised to hear her voice.

"Oh Avery, you and work."

Avery looked up sharply and before he could close the door Eleanor made her way in the room. She hugged Avery missing his scent and presence. It had be too long.

"Eleanor, why are you suddenly back in my life." Avery asked a hint of frustration in his tone.

"Because I love you." She stated simply as she released him with a kiss on the cheeks and moved to the bed.

"Come." She said patting the bed beside her.

Avery tried to refuse, but felt the horrible pain vampires experienced at ignoring their creator's order. He begrudgingly did as Eleanor ordered.

She pulled him down, and together they laid in bed with Eleanor's arms around him.

"Do you remember all the nights we shared moments just like this. It wasn't so long ago. Then you had to leave me, with those silly ideas of yours."

Avery remained quiet, already having spoken about this that first night Eleanor had kissed him at the party.

"Why are back now. You stayed away for so long, I had assumed, that first day I saw you at the mall you had moved on from us." Avery questioned.

Eleanor smiled weakly, "No. Pride kept me away from you, I was simply waiting for you to come back to me. But when I say you with that pathetic human I knew I needed to act."

"Shani isn't pathetic." Avery growled.

"Oh, yes. Where is she now then?"

"It doesn't matter." Avery muttered.

"Hm you're right, it doesn't because I'm here now."

Eleanor kissed Avery's neck, feeling an amount of joy she hadn't felt in years. Just being next to him brought back so many memories.

...

She had first seen him at a human bakery of all things. He was young and viral. He had an aura about him. She started stalking him from then on.

Five months later Eleanor walked down the dark alley following the youth heading home from work. He had caught her eye a while back and she was determined to have him. His blond locks and blue eyes were captivating, he was all that she was not. He was bright and smiled too much, but that's what she liked.

She changed him that night. And made him hers.

She had taught him quickly after managing to make him forget about his human relations. Sadly there was one person even the haze of newborn life could not erase. And when she found out he had turned his twin brother, she became furious. She refused to share Avery with anyone.

She took him away from Europe then and they sailed across the ocean, traveling from place to place. Always together.

...

Eleanor opened her eyes as she felt Avery's nails dig into her arms. Looking down she saw his frown and felt confused.

"Eleanor get off." Avery repeated for the tenth time.

Eleanor pouted, "Why are you being like this Avery?"

Avery didnt hesitate to answer. "I don't love you anymore, Eleanor. I feel disgusted when you touch me. You ruined my life. Took away my life, my family, my freedom. All you ever taught me was how to kill and kill and hurt."

He said it calmly but with so much venom.

Eleanor paused for a second before smiling and laying her head on his shoulder, "I love you Avery." She whispered it carefully. "We will always be together."

Her response didn't surprise Avery, yes he had just spoke horrible of her, but Eleanor had this way about her of blocking what she didn't want to see or hear.

Eleanor was seemingly content. She didnt care what Avery said. She didn't care at all, she just needed him with her willing or not. In the end, she was his creator and he would do as she said. That's how their relationship had always worked.

And soon shani would be taken out, bad fortune was soon to befall the human and then Avery would be all hers again. Eleanor sighed at the thought. Everything would be perfect soon.

_Hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. As soon as I get 10 or more reviews I will update! :)_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I looked down at the letter I had quickly written. And held it tightly to my heart.

"James do you understand?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yep. Give it here."

I studied him, looking for any emotional wounds from what he had been put through these past two days. Yet, there was no sign of a broken soul. James was strong I realized and the spark in his eyes was brighter than ever. I drew from his bravery and strength.

I could do this if he could.

I smiled and stood up. "Okay, I swear if you get hurt I will kill you, so be careful!"

James grinned, "Just watch out for yourself."

"Don't worry. If everything goes as I think it will, I will be okay."I spoke confidently.

I took the bed sheet cloth I had ripped into long straight lengths and tied together into a long rope. I quickly tied it around James waist and sighed.  
His little hand rested on my shoulder as looking up I smiled at him.

"I will return as fast as possible."

"I know, " I said.

We sat there for a moment before I finally stood and walked to the bathroom window. The bedroom windows where locked shut, but after a bit of persuasion I had managed to open the bathroom window. Only problem was I didnt fit. It was too small, only James would be leaving today.

As I opened the window the morning light hurt my eyes. After sleeping for three hours I had woken up and quickly began to put my plan into action. Hopefully, James could make the most of the daylight, the only thing protecting him from vampires.

"Remember only travel during the day. Hide well at night. He will send someone after you." I repeated to him.

"Yeah, I know."

With that we hugged tightly and I helped James through the window, sending him down as I slowly let the rope move down further and further.

I finally felt him land on the floor and looked down to see James untying the rope. Once released he looked up with a smile and waved. I waved back, watching as he ran off.

I turned from the window and walked back to the bed, I knew what was coming up for me. He would be mad, I would probably be experiencing pain very I decided it best to rest up and went back to sleep.

_Sorry this chapter is so short! I decided to change the plot last minute, but I promised to update so I give u this lol. Next chapter will be extra long haha. _

_So who thinks they know what that letter was about? And what do u think Jeremy is gonna do to shani? Will James be caught before he can deliver that letter? Leave ur thoughts :)_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I flinched as the door came flying open, a loud bang vibrating in the air. Jeremy appeared before me within seconds fuming. He had apparently order some of his slaves to begin the search for James. His hand came down hard on my head and his long fingers twisted into my hair pulling and yanking it as he dragged me across the room.

"Shani, why would you do this?" He asked darkly. "Now you made this all the harder for you."

I swallowed my fear, and reminded myself that it would have come down to this no matter what. Jeremy had it in his mind to have his way with me. So I regretted nothing. This way at least, I could hold on to the hope of rescue...

I picked myself up onto my feet and folllowed Jeremy as he lead me down the dark hallway.

Where was he taking me?

The hallway was decorated with artwork of women and men and they all seemed to look down at me as I made my way to my awaited fate.

I felt sick as he unlocked the door knob of a room and pushed me inside. I feel to my knees and my hair feel around my face shrouding me from my surroundings and Jeremy. But not for long.

I felt him grab my arm tightly and lifted me to my feet. His face met mine and I could see his dark eyes looking into mine. His face was all sharp angles and a dark stubble shadowed around his jaw. His full eyebrows formed into an angry down turn.

It didn't surprise me when he lifted his hand and slapped me. He did it twice more in quick session. No matter how hard I tried to keep the tears at bay I failed, I had never been one to tolerate pain.

"I hope for your sake that boy is captured before he reaches his destination, for your sake." He whispered roughly in to my ear.

I remained silent.

This seemed to annoy Jeremy who feeds off reactions and so he punched me in the stomach. The horrible pain had me doubling over and falling to the floor crying out.

I rolled around into a ball, crying, never having been treated so badly before. My parents had never beat me or treated me roughly, nor had Avery.

I heard a sound of pity coming off of Jeremy as he crouched next to me. I felt his hand caress my hair.

"So soft, " he murmured.

His fingers dug deeper, pulling my hair back from my face. I looked ahead to the velvet chair in front of me and felt the dark brown hardwood floor beneath me. This room was a big contrast from the other room he had taken me to. It gave off a warm vibe. The paintings on the wall were of fields of wild flowers... they were so pretty.

I suddenly flinched as I felt Jeremy's lips on my neck. I instantly rolled away from him and sat up pushing myself with my feet to the nearest wall, fiercely staring Jeremy down once I had my back to the wall.

He remained crouching were he was smiling.

"I'm going to give you two options." He started. "This can go smoothly for you, I can be kind, you could even find pleasure from it. Or I can break your legs and arms so you will remain still." He finished.

I felt my stomach clinch at his words. My forehead crumbling into lines of fear and anger.

"Either way... I will have you." He declared.

I sniffed back tears, the declaration was devastating ... even though I knew this was going to happen. I knew from the moment I decided to stay and protect James instead of going with Avery. And a small voice in me questioned whether it was worth it. I saw James young face in my mind and smiled.

"Yes." I whispered to myself. In a way he remained me of my own little brother... so yes I would, I would do it again.

Jeremy stood and walked over to me, assuming my yes was an acceptance toward his advances.

I lowered my head. Perhaps I should just give in. Safe myself the pain and trouble...

I felt Jeremy's finger lift my chin up, but I refused to meet my eyes with his.

The next thing I knew his lips were on mine, smothering me, suffocating me.

I pushed him away in disgust gasping for air. Look at up at him with pure hatred.

He chuckled breathing deeply as well... excited with the situation.

"So my dearest Shani what will your choice be?"

_Hi :) ok I know I haven't updated in more than a month but I was finishing my last month of college so I needed to focus on that and finals. Posted two chapters to make up for it. I will post another tomorrow, for those few still reading this :( haha enjoy_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

James ran quickly, his throat burning and he wanted to give up and just drop to his knees from the ache going through his body. Yet he keep on going because he was so close, almost there!

He took a look behind him and saw nothing. Another shaky breath was gulped in just before he jumped over a large fallen tree truck.

His stumbled a bit on his landing but didn't fall, and he thought if he had they would surely have captured him. So close were they, even though he couldn't see them. The only thing that slowed them down was the last few rays of sunlight. But he was running out of time. He had to get there before it was too late. Because he knew once the sun went down completely, they would reach him and cut his throat.

James face lit up as he saw the fence, he'd made it! I gave it his all, sprinting with the last bits of energy he had.

He smiled in triumph as he reached the gate and went to pull it open... he pulled but frowned as it didn't bugde. It felt a sense of horror wash over him. Why would it be locked, they never locked it. He pulled at the gate furiously yelling his frustration, "NO!"

He breath in quickly as he backed away and looked up wondering if he could climb it... if only he wasn't so tired and if only the sun had just set.

But he tried anyway gripping the bars and trying to pull his way up but each time he slipped down at he felt all hope slip with him.

"Donovan! Donovan!" He yelled.

His mind was frantic as he felt darkness racing toward him.

They're here... he thought.

He cringed and try once more to climb but his sweaty hands just gave away and he fell. "Shani.. no." He cried out punching the ground.

He'd failed.

He hear a gust of wind and turned around to see then there. Three of them. James shoot to his feet and gripped the gates bars, "Donovan!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder and dread fell over him.

"You lose... little boy." The voice rang.

James ignored him, and kept yelling Donovan's name frantically.

He kept yelling even as he felt the pain of fangs digging into his flesh. First one set, then a second, and lately a third. Drawing out his blood, and his version blurred as he looked out into the field he and Isabella used to roam about with Donovan following behind.

He felt his legs give out as he yelled Donovan's name once last time before knowing he had failed Shani.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I sit calmly in the chair. Looking down into the garden below. It remains me of my time with Donovan, James, and Isabella when we strolled about the garden that one night.

Donovan had warned me then about Avery. But I didn't listen. I was too much in love. A part of me still does love him, I assume this because when I think of him my heart aches for him.

And I hated it. Hated that I thought of him at all.

Tears threaten to fall once again I ask myself the question I have asked myself for the hundredth time, How could he have left me?

I'm ripped from my thoughts as I feel his hand on my shoulders. He leans down and kisses me on my cheek and I flinch as pain spreads across my cheeks.

"Ah, " he whispers drawing his finger down my brusied face. "Perhaps I went overboard with the slapping darling." He chuckles.

I notice how happy he seems. Which is an odd contrast from the last two days.

"Well," he starts as he walks over to the bed and lays down. "They caught the little boy. Nothing to worry about now with that taken care of."

I snap up in awareness, soaring to my feet. "Your lying!" I counter reaching up to graze my sore throat with my finger tips.

"Not at all darling." He drawls looking up at me with a smudge look of happiness.

I grip my hands and look down at the floor. James...

"Where is he! I promise to do whatever you say just don't hurt him." I plead instantly.

He chuckles, "My men killed him it seems. They couldn't control their thirst. Don't worry, I punished then for not bring him back here for me to drain as I had planned."

I can feel my mouth hanging open, and I can feel myself screaming but I don't hear it.

Instead, "Your lying." Comes out.

I watch as Jeremy just shrugs, "Come here, kitten." He says changing the topic.

I back away from him and walk to the wall leaning face first into it, I close my eyes blaming myself for this. I want to cry but I'm down. Its like a part of me shuts down and I cant stop hitting my head across the wall, wanting to crack my skull open and be down with this.

I feel Jeremy yank my hair back and I fall into his arms, "What are you doing!" He asked annoyed dropping me to the floor, "I don't want you damaging my walls." He says looking down at me.

I just start laughing and laughing, hysterically.

While he just stares and calls over aservant.

"Get here cleaned up. She's filthy." He orders and walks out leaving me there.

I know the servant its the girl whose name I can never remember she looks sad. And helps me sit up.

"Lets get you all cleaned up okay." She whispers.

I nod, I want all of this off me, all of him off me.

...

"How did you end up here?" I ask the girl. I just need her to talk so I don't think about anything. So I can keep the madness at bay.

She just shrugs and says, "Like everyone else. I was put up on the block and bought."

"But what of your parents?" I ask although not interested.

"They too were slaves. I was separated from them once I was old enough."

I frown, "And how old was that?"

"Eight." She answers.

I look away from her feeling pity for her but from the look of her I know she is one of those persons that doesn't appreciate when others pity her.

James was around that age I think...

"If you just do as he tells you he will tire of you and leave you be. He loves the fight you give him." She says as she uses the towel to dry my hair.

"He killed James, " I murmur. I want to cry but I can't. There's none left to spill.

I see her grimance in the mirror.

"If you just do as he says you'll be fine." She smiles ignoring my statement as she begins to comb my hair.

I look at my brusied face and blue neck from the bites. "I'm going to kill him." I confess.

The girl stops combing my wet hair to stare at me momentarily, before shrugging it off and starting up again.

"The worst of it is over, soon the brusies will heal. And he will let you leave the room in a few days."

"I'm going to kill him and your going to help me. I need your help."  
I repeat.

I see her smiling in the mirror. "No, I cant do that miss."

" How many times has he down this?" I ask realizing she seems too know much of Jeremy's routine.

She grimances again, "Only a few times miss."

"And where are the other women?"

"I don't know miss. They just disappear after a few years."

I gasp looking down at my knees. "And your telling me to be calm and do as he says!" I yell angrily.

I stand up and knock the comb out of her hand. "He has you and everyone here programmed! Get out!" I yell.

The girl looks frightened and backs away.

I bit my lips outraged. "It isn't me you should be afraid of!" I yell hysterically. "Its him." I warn as she backs away and runs out of the bedroom.

I watch as she does before sitting back down on the bed. Hoping my words of murder wont spill from her mouth.

I look at myself, my reflection in the mirror across from me. I finally realizing that I'm trapped with a lunatic, who feeds of power and will ultimately kill me once he is down breaking me and has drained away my life.

He killed James just to play his twisted game with me.

I grip my head in my hands as I see James face again blaming me for this...

And then I see Avery, blaming me for not going along with him and I want to rip my hair out. Would Avery even come back for me?

Do I even want that... no. I never want to see him again. Never!

I hear footsteps walking up behind me and see Jeremy.

"Dearest, look how lovely you look all cleaned up."

I stare at myself in the mirror, "I look much better I agree."

He leans down to kiss my neck.

My natural reaction is to pull away but I force myself to stay still. I can't afford to be beat tonight. I need to reclaim my energy, before I can deal my own blow to Jeremy.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After three days Jeremy drags me from his bed and stand me up looking rather serious.

"Avery wishes to speak to you." He speaks.

And then I see the phone he is holding.

"I told him you were showering and that I would have you call him as soon as you could. Now you are going to tell him how content and fine you are. Do you understand."

I looked at him and frowned. "I don't want to speak to him."

Jeremy gripped my arm tighter, "No one ask you for your input darling."

He began dialing the numbers. "I don't have to remind you how I could make your life very unpleasant for a few days if you do dare to tell him the truth, which by the time he got here you would be dead."

I frowned, "Its not like he would believe me anyways," I muttered.

"I wonder if he would even care." Jeremy grinned, passing me the phone.

I grabbed it from him and listened as it rang. My heart beating fast. I didn't want to hear Avery's voice. I just didn't.

"Hello."

I swallowed as I hear his deep voice.

"Hi." I say softly, and I feel like I want to burst.

"Shani," there's a pause, then, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine!" I answer quickly and faking happiness as I feel Jeremy squeeze my arm, while kneeling down near me.

"How is Jeremy treating you?" He asked.

"Very good. You know I think I judged him wrongly, he has been..." I swallow before forcing myself to continue, "very kind to me."

I hear Avery chuckle, feels like forever since I've heard it. "You see... I was so worried. I'm sorry I left the way I did. Its just this race means so much to me, and I knew you would be safe with Jeremy while I was away."

I almost don't hear what Avery says as Jeremy trails his hands up and down my thighs grinning. I know he can hear everything Avery is saying.

"I understand, I hope everything is going well." I say simply.

"Yes, I've held a few banquets and gone around gaining support. If the numbers are correct you will be a first lady in a few weeks time."

Avery spoke very proudly.

Jeremy laid a kiss on my knee softly then another.

"I am so happy, " I say trying my best to sound the part.

"How is James..." he asks.

I bring the phone down for a moment so he doesn't hear my intake of breath, and I fight back the tears before bring it back.

"He is resting now Avery," I say with my eyes gripped closed.

"Oh, hopefully you don't have him working to hard. " Avery jokes.

I feign a laugh as well.

"I miss you Shani." He says now seriously.

I sigh, "Me too." I cringe out as I tightly grab Jeremy's hair trying to pull his face from my thighs as he lays kisses on me.

"I just want you to know once I return in a few days and we marry there won't be a moment we will be separated from one another. And I..."

"Yes I know." I interupt not able to go on with this conversation. " I'm actually very tired myself, and was about to um go to bed."

I finish.

There's silence for a second before Avery agrees, "I'm sorry. Your right I did call a bit too late. I've just no free time. I will call you tomorrow."

"It fine. Really. Goodnight."

"Good-"

I hang up before he finishes and throw the phone on the bed.

Jeremy tsked. "Why did you do that! How rude."

He stands up and looks down at me, "What if he suspects something from the simple act huh?" He asks slapping me. It doesn't hurt it being more of a swat...

"Sorry." I mutter.

"Sorry. That's all you ever have to say. Sorry."

I bit my lips from back talking.

I feel his grimmy hands caress my face and he steps closer toward me and I try to turn my head away but he pulls it down against his crotch. He pats my head, while I fight the urge to fight. I wont accomplish anything I think over and over.

"When Avery returns he wont find you here dear. Nope I'm going to take you to my other home in Europe before that. You will like it there."

"I rather die." I mutter.

"Well, I can arrange for that." He says simply.

I keep silent.

"That's what I thought. See you humans believe suicide is a transgression, so I'm sure you keep away from that." He smiles.

He steps away from me finally relishing me to pull me to my feet and quickly rips my shirt from me.

I growl softly.

"Don't start with that." He murmurs touching me and kissing me and making me want to vomit.

"I'm going to tell Avery you and the boy just ran away." He continues. "No one will suspect."

I laugh, "Really and why would I runaway after telling him how wonderful of a host you have been." I bit out as he momentarily slips off my skirt.

"You have ran off with Donovan of course."

I pale. Thinking over his words, "Don't involve Donovan in this I whisper."

"We have to now, Eleanor already did... she even asked him to take you away. But he refused." Jeremy finishes pouting for my behalf.

"Seems he doesn't want you."

I grip my hands tightly. "I knew she was involved and Donovan is good and has honor! He wouldn't betray even Avery whom he dislikes that way."

Jeremy chuckles, "That's fine with me doll because now I can have you." He grins looking over my body.

I lower my eyes, I know its better if I just lay there and let it happen. But I end up fighting him every time and he always enjoys it much more because of it.

"Don't worry baby I will be gentle this time around." He says laying kisses on my neck.

I try to push him off the thought of him being gentle is all the more revolting! I don't want that, I dont want any of this!

And with that my knee goes flying to his groan area and he doubles in pain.

So much for my plan of earning trust...

I'm instantly angry for having lost the ground I had made. Jeremy had almost allowed me out today... now its back to the first day.

Jeremy looks up and smiles. "Ah baby likes it rough then." He spits out dark eyes on me. His handsome face twisting with anger.

He manages to stand up straight though still in some pain, and quickly takes off his black shirt to reveal his sculpted chest.

I back away as he walks toward me, unbuckling his jeans he threatens, "I better not feel any teeth or I will pull them all out. Understand!" He yells.

I jump as I hear a knock on the door. "Sir," I hear a servant say. "There seems to be a problem..."

I swallow as Jeremy glares at me before buckling his jeans again.

"And what might that be."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

There was a loud bang, screams, and suddenly Jeremy vanished from the room leaving me in a daze. I stood still as I listened to the loud clashes downstairs, it sounded like a war zone. My heart beat loudly as I forced myself to move. I hadn't been out of this room for a few days. I walked over to the door frame, took a peek out, show it was empty and made my way out.

As I walked down the hallway, I realized the noises had stopped everything was quiet and I feared I had wasted too much time, Jeremy had been distracted and I hadn't made my escape, how dumb was I! I bite my bottom lip and finally appear by the staircase. I froze.

Donovan...

"If you've hurt her, " he spoke darkly.

"And what can you do!" Jeremy laughed.

I listened as the conversation took place. Panting heavily as I looked down at Donovan. He hadn't seen me yet as I stood there quietly.

I finally burst their scene.

"Donovan." It was barely spoken beyond a whisper but he heard.

He looked up at me and visiable froze as he took in my appearance.

I knew I wasn't the most pleasing sight at the moment with my brusies and tired appearance.

He however was delectable, even dressed in a simple black tshirt and faded jeans. I smiled down at him.

Our moment ended as Donovan was sent flying as he was attacked by Jeremy. I yelled horrified as Donovan crashed into the brick wall and landed in. Jeremy laughed as he proceeded to bash Donovan in the face with his fists. I feel nausea as I heard the sound of flesh meeting flesh. I flew into action as I ran down the stairs and jumped on Jeremy's back.

My arms wrapped around his neck and I growled as he swung me around until I could hold on any longer and went flying to the floor.

He turned his sights on me grinning. "Oh, Shani you are in so much trouble tonight baby." He said in a teasing way stepping toward me.

I was speared his touch as Donovan kicked his back making Jeremy fly across the room.

Donovan took a quick look at me, "Get out of here!" Donovan said sternly before going after Jeremy.

I watched as they began to fight. Loud bangs and crashes rang as the house proceeded to be destroyed. The servants ran out of the house afraid, screaming as Donovan and Jeremy rammed eachother into the walls.

I got up and ran to a corner, watching as they wrestled eachother down. At first Donovan seemed in control, but then Jeremy flipped him over and held him down.

"You think u can win?" Jeremy laughed, "I'm much older than you, you have no chance!" Jeremy shouted.

Her wrapped his hands on Donovan's head and proceeded to try and break Donovan's neck while he struggled to get free.

Terrified I ran up behind Jeremy and landed punches after punches but he didn't seem to feel them.

"Let him go!" I yelled.

"Don't worry dear, I will be with you in a second."

I could hear Donovan start to growl in frustration. Is face set into a grimacing look.

I felt myself lose my breath, Jeremy was going to twist Donovan's necks! Everything was going black and then it happened.

...

I don't know exactly how it happened, I must of blacked out and gone in a rage because next thing I knew Jeremy was lying on the floor with a large cutting knife sticking in his chest.

"Shani? Shani, its okay."

I finally seemed to snap out of whatever had overcome me and stared up at Donovan.

I was so relieved to see him, it seemed like forever. I hugged him instantly comforted as he hugged me back.

"I was worried there for a second. Your eyes were so blank..." he whispered.

I sighed, "I was so scared Donovan, he was going to kill you and I mist couldn't handle that, couldn't allow that."

I pushed away from the hug to look down at the floor.

Donovan still had his arm around me as we both looked at the bloody back of Jeremy who lay there motionless.

"Is he dead?" I asked looking down at him

"I believe so. You stabbed him right in the heart. Good aim."

I noticed my blood hands and cringed. I hated Jeremy so much, but knowing I killed someone didn't have me jumping up and down.

"The authorities are coming."

Donovan and I both turned around to see the servant girl standing to the side. "You best get going." She said before walking off.

I turned to Donovan, "What am I gonna do!" I asked scared. I didn't want to go to jail!

"Shh, go was ur hand okay. I will take care of e erything." He spoke as he pulled out the knife from Jeremy's back and started cleaning the handle.

"What are you doing?"

"Shani, go clean ur hands, fast." He simply said.

I nodded and ran to the kitchen to wash my hands. I watched as the bloody water ran down the drain.

I felt sick to my stomach looking at it.

"Come on."

I jumped as Donovan appeared behind me. He grabbed my hand and we left the house.

"Where are we going?" I wondered.

"I really don't know but away from here. Is that okay with you Shani?" Donovan asked looking down at me. He was a bruised and bloody, but I knew he would be okay, he is afterall a vampire.

"Yeah, " I whispered shivering, "I want to go far away."

Donovan released my hand and wiped away some blood from my cheek, "With me?" He asked brushing the blood off on his shirt.

I smiled, "Yeah," I answered simply.

Donovan grinned, "Well, come on then." He said reaching his hand out for me.

I entangled my fingers into his and as we ran into the cover of trees I realized our hands fit perfectly together.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Seven weeks later

Avery sat in his chair. His eyes were closed as he focused on latching onto Donovan. He did this every night. For seven weeks straight.

It wasn't as easy to control Donovan through their connection like before. Avery imagined it was because of all the responsibilities he had now as president that was making him weak and tired. Yes, he was now president, what he had wanted for so long. Yet he was not content, being president it seemed, had not filled that void he felt inside.

In addition, Eleanor was now attached to him by the hip, his sanity only remained because of his hope of finding Shani once again.

The night he found out about the murder had been a shock, he hadn't known what to think.

The story had quickly made the news, Jeremy Laufyette a high profiled vampire killed by Donovan Frances brother of the presidential candidate Avery Frances.

The whole campaign had just about crumbled around his feet, but somehow it had been salvaged. With Eleanor's help. Help he had refused but she had insisted upon. And soon all his advisers had also insisted upon it. Eleanor had a way to twisting words and creating new realities. She painted Avery a victim, while Donovan was a crazed jealous vampire, whom Avery would find and execute.

Avery had gone along with stories as long as the connection with Shani was left out.

According to the DNA analysis it was Donovan who had killed Jeremy by using a kitchen knife, and according to eye witnesses he had then fled with Shani. It wasn't clear if she had gone willingly.

Avery refused to believe she had gone willingly. They had talked that same night. Everything had been fine, Shani had said she missed him...

What he didn't understand was why. Why did Donovan kill Jeremy? What had gotten into him. Avery became angry and jealous during these moments of doubt. He remembered what Donovan and Shani had shared in their brief time of knowing eachother. It was why he had moved Shani away from Donovan, he feared they would create a bigger connection. Perhaps Donovan had a deeper fondness of Shani had gone back to retrieve her, Jeremy had then tried to protect her and failed. Avery sighed, frustrated with these constant thoughts and doubts.

He heard his door open and his focus was lost as he heard Eleanor say his name.

"Avery, darling you're so over worked these days! I hardly see my husband!" She spoke wrapping her arms around his neck from behind him. He quickly removed them and stood up from the chair.

" Eleanor, I've told you many times not to call me your husband." Avery rebuttaled.

Eleanor pouted. "But we are married."

Avery clutched his fists, "I've explained this many times Eleanor!" He growled. "It was all for the campaign's sake that I lied about our marriage papers are fake, and you know it."

"Well, it doesn't matter to everyone else your my husband and I will call you as such." Eleanor stated firmly.

Eleanor was dressed in a knee length black and white striped dress. Her long black and blond highlighted hair, which she had gotten a few days back, flowed behind her back. The heels she wore were ridiculously tall making her appear inches taller.

Eleanor walked around Avery smiling, "Really is it so difficult to love me?"

Avery turned and grabbed Eleanor's arms, "Yes. It is. Ever since you came back into my life I've been miserable! I wish I had never invited you into my home. All I wanted was to be in good terms with you!" Avery shook Eleanor as he became more angered, but then instantly released her once she began laughing.

Eleanor stumbled back laughing, "Oh, Avery... there see, that's the true Avery I know. Get violet, get angry. Remember when you followed your instinct and laid waste to villages with me."

Avery growled and turned away from Eleanor walking toward the study's window. His blond hair was combed back elegantly, wearing a blue shirt that emphasized his stricking blue eyes.

Placing his hands in the pockets of his grey slacks he more calmly responded, "I'm not that person anymore."

"Your so cold to me." Eleanor whimpered.

Avery looked out into the vast area of land. He had to live with Eleanor now. He was stuck with her. Had to listen to her constant whins everyday. And now, if he ever found Shani she would be nothing more but his slave, when he had meant for her to be his wife. Eleanor had taken away the title through her decieving ways.

"I hate you, you know that Eleanor." Avery spoke.

He heard as Eleanor walked up behind him and felt her wrap around his waist.

"No, you can't. I know you love me." She spoke.

Avery turned around, "No, Eleanor I don't." As he looked down at her he felt pity for her. She actually believed that she could make him love her.

"Kiss me." Eleanor demanded.

Avery felt sharp pain as she placed her command and he tried to refuse. Finally the pain became to much and he leaned down to place his lips on hers.

The kiss didn't last too long.

"See," Eleanor spoke. "You'll always do as I say because we are tied together... forever."

Avery cringed at those words. What would he do with Eleanor once he had Shani back? And he would find her. He had a team of men hunting down Donovan.

Once Shani was back with him, he had to get rid of Eleanor... somehow.

He felt Eleanor hugging him and allowed her to. There was no use in fighting her. She always won, but only for now Avery thought. He would free himself of her one day.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Shani look I've gathered some berries."

I turned my head with the arrival of Isabella, facing her I smiled happy to see her "Thanks." I said, sitting up I grabbed the bowl of berries.

I took one and placed it in my mouth allowing the flavor to spread in my mouth. "Why did it take so long to gather berries?"

I heard James chuckle.

"Because James kept eating them!" Isabella huffed.

"Sorry, its just it's the only human food that goes down well." James said shrugging.

I laughed. "And how are you tonight James?"

He gave me a teasing grin, "I really want to feed off you but I'm sure that's not what you want to know."

I laughed at his response.

"I guess a newborn vampire would want to do that. Thanks for holding back."

"Don't thank me, thank Isabella she's controlling my urges at the moment."

I smiled. James was now a vampire having been turned by Isabella the night he was attack by Jeremy's men. His screams had been heard by Donovan who reached James just in time to bring him to Isabella who then ended up changing him. It was a close call however. And it had taken a few days for James to wake up, and inform Donovan about what was happening to me.

"Shani don't worry I totally have control of James. He will not feed off you." Isabella giggled.

"What I am worried about is Donovan."

A silence fell upon the. "Well, Avery hasn't called on him yet..."

I frowned. It was all my fault that Donovan want through that pain every night.

James grunted. "Why doesn't Avery just stop. He's president and married to Eleanor now.

Why does he have to keep bothering us?"

"It's not that simple." Isabella said. "Jeremy was killed so someone as to account for that."

"Yeah, I do. Not Donovan." I said.

"No one should account for that sicko! With what he did to you and all the pain he caused." Isabella spoke turning to hug James. "And for hurting you."

I looked on as they hugged and no matter how many times I saw them, it was still odd to see two little 10 year olds hug and act so grown up. In reality Isabella was much older and James was as well because he had been drinking her blood for years causing him to stop aging. Now James would never age.

The door opened and finally Donovan appeared smiling. "Okay you two, go somewhere else."

Isabella huffed but grabbed James hand. "Okay but only because James needs to hunt."

"Yes!" James said excited.

I laughed watching as they walked out and Donovan closed the door.

The first thing he did was kiss my forehead.

"How are you?"

"Alright." I said looking down at my hands.

He caressed his cheek. "Okay, what's wrong?"

I rose my eyes to his. "I can't stand knowing how much pain you go through just for me." I said quietly.

"Worth it." Donovan stated firmly looking into my eyes. "I'm getting stronger everyday."

I gave him a reassuring smile. Deep down I knew he was saying that to keep me from worrying.

Every night I had to chain Donovan up to keep him from responding to Avery's calls. The sessions would last a few hours. But Donovan went through so much pain it made me sick to watch.

It was hard. I knew it was Donovan going through the pain, but some days I would see Avery in Donovan, how couldn't I with them being identical, and I would cringe imaging Avery in pain. Even though he had let me down... I still loved him. Then I would feel guilt because wasn't it Donovan I should be thinking of, focusing on.

Donovan laid down on the bed next to me. I cuddled up against him. Up till now I still didn't understand my relationship with Donovan. Did I love him, I don't know. Did we share a connection, certainly.

He rubbed my hair back. " Its going to be alright."

But I knew it wasn't. Donovan hadn't feed in a few days. He couldn't. His body was physically rejecting blood because he wasn't meeting his creators orders. I hadn't thought the connection between a vampire and his creator was that strong.

Donovan had decided to not mention this to me but Isabella had gone over the details with me. That's when I realized that Donovan had known that he would, from the moment he ran off with me, become sick. Because Avery would never let him run off with me without a fight.

I wrapped my hands around Donovan's. "Remember when we first ran off, you knew this would happen didn't you." I whispered looking down at his strong hands.

"From the moment you asked me to run off with you you knew. That's why you were so distant with me from the start. You don't want me to become attached, for when you..." I looked up.

Donovan had his eyes closed and sleeping, which was odd since it was midnight. A vampire should be up and awake at this time. But Donovan only got weaker with Avery calling him every night for hours.

I turned to my side and hugged him. "Donovan, I'm not about to let you become a martyr." I whispered.


End file.
